Not Who I Thought
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: 20 years has went by since James took Bella from Phoenix and to her great great great great grandmother, Maria. Why did Maria want Bella? To keep her safe. She has been lied to since the very beginning of her meeting with the Cullen family. *Dark Bella* {Evil Edward, Alice, Carlisle & Volturi}
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight and I hope that you enjoy this new story that just came to me as I was writing on one of the others. I do write on all of my stories it is just that some I write more on some days then other days I write on the others. I post the ones that I has enough words that way I don't have to short of a chapter. Of course the only one I cant work on myself is 'Death is only the Beginning' because I am co-writing it with Xo BellaItalia oX. Also check out her other stories I have read almost all of them. I don't really care for the all human ones though. But that is just me! Now onward...**

**Review:**

_**Bella gets a call from James telling her to come to the ballet studio because he has news from her great grandmother. Bella doesn't understand buy when she hears her mothers voice she tells him she will go. With that they hang up and all Bella has to do now is get away from Jasper and Alice...**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov)**

I look around the hotel room and wait for Alice and Jasper to get back. I don't truly understand why James wishes only to speak to me because he was rather polite on the phone unlike at the baseball field. He only started to get pissed when I told him that there was no way I could get away from either Jasper or Alice. However James gave me an ultimatum either I go to him or he kills Renee. While I don't really like my mother I don't really hate her either. She was never around enough for me to get to know.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Alice and Jasper come back into the room. Alice came over and knelt down in front of me. I jumped and almost screamed but I covered my mouth with my hand. I glared at her playfully.

"Man you guys need to wear bells or something?" I shook my head. "So what now?" They had taken a call from Edward out in the hall.

"Edward is comin' to get ya Bella." Jasper sent me a calming wave. I sighed and nodded. "While Alice is checkin' us out is there anything ya need?" I looked around and noticed that Alice had already left.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom." I jumped up and headed to the door. Jasper chuckled as he followed me without any questions. I could have used the one in the room but I thought I might try something. I needed to get to James... NO! Bad Bella. Don't think of anything other than wanting to see Renee. I hope this works.

"If you don't mind waiting?" I looked up and saw his golden eyes.

"Of course." I suddenly felt rather guilty. "Don't worry Darlin." He smiled down at me. "Just remember what I said. You are worth it."

I could only nod as I turned and hurried into the bathroom and took a calming breathe as I looked around and found a door. My eyes widen and I ran over and turned the knob. I was rather happy that it was not lock. I opened it slowly and made my way outside. I looked around and found a cab waiting. I shook my head as I headed over towards it. I didn't understand any of this but I jumped in and told the cab driver to head to the ballet studio that was not to far from the airport. I would have to hurry if I wanted to make it there before any one of the Cullens showed up.

The scenery passed as the driver got closer the ballet studio where I use to dance. Of course I was never any good at dancing thus the reason I dropped out not long after my first performance. As soon as the cab stopped in front of the studio I gave him a 50 even though I had no idea how much the fair was. I jumped out without getting the change and ran to the side of the building. As I walked around I found the side door open with a note attached to a string, hanging in the center of the door. I frowned as I pulled the note off and read what it said.

_Isabella,_

_Your mother is fine but you need to trust James, Victoria and Laurent._

_Love,_

_Maria, your great grandmother_

I frowned as I looked around and went inside closing the door behind me. I knew that Edward or any other vampire could easily open it. I turned and took a deep breathe. It was dark and my eyes were having a hard time adjusting. I squinted as I made my way into the main room where Alice had her vision. She couldn't see if anyone was there but that was because I hadn't been here. I prayed that Alice wouldn't see where I was.

"Its about time you show." Came the same voice that was in the field. I spun around and stared at James and Victoria. "We have been waiting for you."

I swallowed and backed up. "Wh-What do you wa-want?" I stuttered. Victoria shrugged.

"We don't want anything from you but your grandmother needs to speak to you." She told me crossing her arms. They both looked rather relaxed then when I met them on the field. "We need to go!" She suddenly started to look around the room.

I nodded even before I could blink I was picked up and thrown onto James back and we went crashing through the glass. I cringed when I felt a piece of glass cut me but didn't pay any attention as I held on for dear life. I could yelling and screaming but the whooshing of the air as it passed me drowned everything else out. Soon I was fast asleep against the monster that had taken me from my 'family'. I could only hope that I made the right decision. As I let James steady running sooth me to a deep sleep.

**(Three Hours Later – Bella's Pov)**

I could feel myself being pulled back into the waking world. I groaned as I rolled over and tried to find a comfortable position. I then heard someone clear their throat. I jerked up and was about to scream when the vampire in front of me moved to cover my mouth. She started out on the other side of the room but she was in front of me with her hand lightly over my mouth. I knew this girl was a vampire. The girl was no more than 16.

"Please don't be afraid." She told me softly. "I mean you no harm. Your great grandmother sent James, Victoria and Laurent to pick you up and have you brought here to keep you safe from the animal feeders." She then stood by my bed.

"W-where am I?" I asked looking around. It looked like I was back in the medieval times. The room was done in dark red with black trimmings all around the room. "Who are you?" I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"You are in the South of Mexico, mija." Came a rich female voice from some where in the room. I turned around towards the door and saw a woman that looked a lot like my grandmother's sister, Marie. "My name is Maria and I am your great great great great grandmother. I was born right here in Mexico. My family and I were going up north to live in America when we were found by a bandit named Benito." She moved over to what I looked like a cabinet.

"I was about 21 when I was taken and made to watch as he tortured my sisters and then drained them." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I was bitten on the neck by Benito." She moved her shirt and showed me a bite mark. "After I woke I found myself in a barn with two others, Nettie and Luci. Benito came in and tried to hurt us but we over powered him and took him down tearing him to pieces. We found out later the only reason we were strong was because we were vampires, the undead." She smiled as her red eyes opened.

"Why are you telling me this?" I couldn't help but be curious. "If your family was killed then why do you say your my great great great great grandmother?" I couldn't put the pieces together.

"Aw, you are wise for your age."

She came back over from the cabinet with a pair of black pants. It flared out at the bottom but there were slits all the way up to the middle of the thigh. I noticed that the patches were only placed around where the slits ended. The patches themselves looked like red flames. The shirt that was on the other hanger was blood red. It had black thin swirls hidden within the fabric. I could barely notice the tiny threads. I couldn't understand why I was here.

"Um..." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

Maria smiled. "Do not worry." She told me lying the clothes at the foot of my bed. "Now where was I. Oh yes, before I was taken by Benito I had a baby and sent her up north before me." Maria's eyes grew glossy. "Marie was taken and was given to a white family to raise as their own. I went to find her after I was turned and found that she had a great family and a better life I could have ever given her." She looked back at me as she cupped my cheek.

"I have watched over my human family and have kept them safe from the vampires in the world however you my dear are the last of my line and I would be more than honored if you would join me in this life." She kissed my forehead then stood. "You do not have to tell me now. You may have some time to think it over." She then turned and went to the door. "Aisha will be right back. She went to find you some food. I will tell you this though dear. This is a compound with newborns and if you wish to stay human a little while longer you must keep with Aisha at all times. Understand?"

I nodded trying to take this all in. Maria smiled as she flitted out of the room. I sighed as I threw the blankets back and looked down and saw that I was in a deep blood red silk nightgown. I had not even noticed. It felt like... well... silk against my skin. Shaking my head I stood and stretched. I smiled as I walked over to a door and opened it seeing that there was a bathroom in here that was about the size of my bedroom. It may be a little smaller than my bedroom but this place was huge. I rushed back and grabbed the clothing my _great great great great grandmother_ picked out and went back into the bathroom. I could tell that it was light out so it was the next day.

I hoped that Charlie and Renee were ok as well as the Cullens. That name send dread through my whole body. For about a week now Alice, Edward and Carlisle would take off and leave me with the others. I asked everyone what was going on but they wouldn't tell me anything. I even spoke to Rosalie and she talked back. I can still remember the conversation.

_-o0**Flash Back**0o-_

_I walked in the house and went right up to Edward's room. I frowned when I found it locked because he never locked his bedroom door before. I shook my head and headed back down stairs. I almost jumped out of my skin when I ran into Rosalie. When I looked up I saw something on her face that I never thought possible with me in the room. A sad smile._

"_Um.. Hey Rosalie have you seen Edward?" I asked biting my lip, looking around behind her. She shook her head._

"_Edward, Alice and Carlisle took off early this morning." She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here? I don't have school like you do." She had her arms crossed over her chest as she stood on a step below me._

"_Well..." I sighed. "Something has been bothering me lately." I looked up at her with watery eyes._

_-o0**End Flash Back**0o-_

That was the first time that Rosalie and I spoke civil. Of course I told her about how Edward was getting more physical in our relationship, and not in the good sense. If I would upset him, he would grab my arm and hold onto it tightly and yell in my face until I couldn't feel my arm and I had bruises. Rosalie told me that the three of them, Edward, Alice and Carlisle, were being really secretive around the rest of them as well, also Alice and Jasper were fighting almost constantly. I then thought back to what Edward and I always talked about when we were alone or with Alice. My powers as a vampire. He always told me that I would be a shield of some sort because of the fact that he could not read my mind.

Rosalie and I had gotten closer but Edward didn't like it so I was kept away from Rose, Emmett, Esme and Jasper. I couldn't understand why they would do that. Emmett was like a big brother and Rosalie was like my snobby older sister. Jasper on the other hand... well lets just say if I wasn't with Edward I would defiantly go for some of that cowboy. I have always had things for cowboys and anything Texas. Yet again he was married to Alice. They even kept Esme away from me. I didn't understand but for some reason the whole family had gone nuts.

"Isabella?" Came Aisha's voice broke my train of thought. "Are you done yet?" She called through the bathroom door.

I shook my head and washed out the shampoo. "Almost." I called back.

I then washed my body that way I was clean. I had been riding on Jame's back for god knows how long and that would mean that I would be dirty. It felt good to be clean again. I shut the water off and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel on the way to the door. I wrapped it around me and opened the door that lead back to my room. I peeked in and saw that Aisha was sitting at a table with her back to the bed. I could smell a sweet scent and glanced at the table. Waffles with butter, powered sugar, butter and syrup, my favorite desert. I licked my lips as I hurried to the bed and put the outfit on that Maria had picked out.

Once I was dressed I ran over and flopped down in front of the plate in front of me. I noticed that the five vampires, Aisha, Maria, James, Laurent and Victoria, all had red eyes. I knew where they feed from but I didn't understand how they could be around me when the feed from humans. The Cullens had a hard time dealing with their blood lust around me and they feed from animals. Including Jasper. He was the worst with his control or that is what Alice, Edward and Carlisle told me. Every time he looked my way or we spoke his eyes were black. I would be fascinated by them but as soon as I held his gaze to long he would brake eye contact with me.

"Is there any thing you would like to know?" Aisha placed the book down that I did not know she had in her hands as she interrupted my inner musings.

"Um..." I swallowed my bite of waffles. "I can see that your eyes are red which means you feed from humans but I'm human." I bit my lip wondering if I explained it right.

Aisha laughed. "Oh, I like you. You don't beat around the bush." She patted my hand from across the table. "Yes we feed from humans so naturally you would be frightened but since we feed and we are full, so we do not need feed often. I am no longer thirsty because I feed about two days ago. In a couple of days I will go again." She shrugged then frowned looking at me. "Why did you ask?" Her head was tilted to the side.

I knew I blushed but I couldn't help it. "Edward, my boyfriend, said that he always had a small amount of blood lust when he was around humans but it was only worse around me. I thought it would mean that for all vampires." I frowned wondering if Maria knew something I did not.

Aisha gasped. "You were that animal feeders singer!?" She sounded surprise that I was still alive. "And you survived!"

"Yeah." I told her with a shrug.

"You were very lucky then Isa." Aisha placed her hand on top of mine. "Most singers don't live past a couple of minutes of meeting the vampire their blood sings to." Her eyes were full of worry.

"Edward said he did it to be around me and love me." I felt alone. I closed my eyes and suddenly found myself in a slightly cold embrace.

"Do not worry, Mija." Maria's voice sounded softly by my ear. "I will keep you safe. That is why I took you know. I have a friend who is a seer and she knew that you needed to be brought back to me." She pulled me away that way she could look down at me.

"Edward said that he would never hurt me." I argued but Maria shook her head.

"Si, he would, Mija." She shook her head. "Resisting the call of your singer is like resisting eating your favorite food. It is impossible."

I couldn't take it any longer. I cried as I was held by Maria. I truly wished that I would find someone that would love me for me. Would I ever find someone that would not be out to hurt me. Maria just rocked me as I cried myself to sleep. I knew that I was safe. I would never let anyone hurt my family. I would become a vampire and help my great grandmother keep her territory.

No one would take me from the South... No one.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you enjoy this story. I will elaborate in the next chapter however it will pick up about 20 years later. I hope that you keep reading and reviewing. Let me know what ya think...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 1: 20 Years Later

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight. I really wish I did. Sighs... Oh well now here is the next chapter.**

**Note:**

_Isabella's thoughts_

_**Izzy's thoughts**_

**Chapter 1: 20 Years Later**

**(Isabella's Pov)**

It has been 20 years since I was in the human world for any time. Since I was with the Cullens. The animal drinker or as we like to call them the animal munchers. My grandmother, Maria, has finally retire. She has everything she needs. My father, Charlie, is dead because of the Cullens. I also know that my best friend is a werewolf. Well wolf shifter. I have kept my eyes on the world around me even though I was take out of it when I was 18. My grandmother did wish for me to wait a few more months before I became a vampire.

I had agreed because I wished to finish my schooling. I was schooled with Aisha, which is my first in command. She was like my sister growing up on the compound. Soon after I arrived I was shown to ever one of the newborns and only two of them made a move towards me. Of course they were 'disposed' of as soon as they moved. I found out later than Aisha was a fire starter. She could control and create fire from thin air. I was rather shocked by that but she said it came in handy because she was truly immortal.

I shook my head and brought myself back to the present because Maria had wished for me to train for 20 years til I go after the Cullens which also means going after the Volturi. I found out from my grandmother's seer, that Alice, Edward and Carlisle were all mated and were working for the Volturi. They wished to take over the human world and in order to do so they needed all of the gifted immortals then kill the ungifted ones. I hated that label. My grandmother had abolished one of her old rules about killing newborns after they outlived their usefulness because I could always find ways for them to help after they grew older in their year mark.

I was heading at this moment to where my grandmother was located. She never lived on the compound any longer after a large raid about 10 years back. The Volturi found out that I was in command of Maria's army and thought I would be an easy target. Even though I was only about 18 years old I was very good at combat. My grandmother taught me just like she taught her Major. I almost laughed when I found out that the feared Major Jasper Whitlock was in fact Jasper Hale. I told my grandmother where he was and if she needed me to go fetch him. All she told me was that if he wished to come back for revenge for what she did to him and his second and his seconds mate that it was their choice.

As soon as I reached the front of the small adobe style house my grandmother was out front in and instant. A wide smile on her face as she raced forward and wrapped me in her arms. I instantly melted in her warm embrace. Maria was the only family I have left. Renee and Phil were heading up to Forks for my funeral when their plane crashed on the way over the Western Mountain range. Maria held me as I cried myself to sleep that night. It was only about three weeks since I went missing. I had no idea how but my grandmother gave my mother and father a body to bury. I also knew that the Cullens were there along with Jacob and Sam.

As soon as Jacob phased he took over as alpha. I was surprised that he was even involved in the supernatural but of course I drew all kinds of dangers to me. I also have James and Victoria to thank for taking me away from the Cullens and being their pets. I heard not long ago that Alice was looking for me to put me out of my misery. What ever that meant. I also put the word out that Isabella Swan is dead and buried. I am a shield so she will never see my future and anyone intertwined in my future will also be blackened out.

"You looked worry Mija?" Maria said pulling back as she looked at me. Her golden eyes were shining. "Come inside and tell me what is going on."

I nodded as I let her lead me inside and into the living room where Javier, her mate, was sitting. "Hola, mija." He came over and picked me up, swinging me around in a circle.

Javier was my great grandmothers' mate. She found him about two weeks after I came to the south. He was part of another warlords territory and was a spy to try and find a weak link in Maria's compound. Of course with me being human I was considered the weakest link at the time. As soon as Javier found me Maria showed up. I didn't understand what happened but as soon as Javier saw Maria he dropped me and went to her side vowing never to leave her side again.

"Hola, papi." I smiled as he put me down. Javier and Maria were like my parents. "I have some news." I walked over and took a seat in a chair.

Maria went over and sat on Javier's lap. "Is something wrong?" She tilted her head to the side.

I nodded. "One of my spies up north says that the Cullens and Volturi are getting restless." I knew that Maria would understand.

Maria nodded her head. "Then you will soon have to leave." She stood and went over to a cabinet that she had since she was turned. Or at least that is what she told me.

"This is for you." Maria pulled out a necklace with a large medallion on the chain. "It is our family crest."

I stood and went over to her. "Thank you." I bowed my head and let her place the necklace around my neck. "I will wear it with pride."

Maria grabbed her and pulled her into her embrace. "I worry for you, mija." Maria whispered. "You are as I was when I first started in the south and made the Major." Maria pulled back and looked into my eyes.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I am only as I was meant to be." I pulled out of her arms. "I need to get back. Aisha will be staying here while I take Niko with me."

Maria nodded as she went back over to Javier. "You are ready but I wish for you to find your own happiness." She told me as she took Javier's hand. "When you find your mate nothing can ever come between you." She locked eyes with me. "Please be careful. I know that you angry for what happened to your family." She came back over to me. "I do not wish to lose you like I lost your mami and papi." She cupped my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand. "I will promise that I will tell you anything that is the utmost importance." I promised. "In fact I need to head back. We were having a visitor today and I don't know why he is coming." I turned to leave but my grandmother grabbed my arm.

"Who is this visitor?" Her eyes were drew into a frown.

"The Major's Second." I told her and watched her eyes grow wide.

She turned to Javier. "We are leaving with her." Javier nodded as he disappeared then reappeared with both their suitcases. "We are coming with you. If the second of the Major is coming then something happened. The last thing that Peter told me the day before he ran he told me if he ever returned that it would be of necessity. Did he say that he was bringing anyone?"

I nodded. "His mate." I thought back to the messenger's message. "He told me that he needed to speak with me and that it was of necessity. Also he was bring his mate because he knew that she would not be in any danger." I frowned as I looked at my grandmother.

Maria sighed. "Mija, sit for a moment it will not take long." She gestured for me to sit down.

I frowned as I sat down in the chair that I had just vacated. "Alright what is this about grandmami?" I tilted my head to the side frowning. She has told me about her past.

_Did she leave something out?_

"I had lost contact with my family when they moved up north and when I did so I was rather heartless because I had nothing to protect any longer." I could see the sheen of venom in her eyes. "Luci and Nettie were the only constant until the civil war. I found my major one day as the three of us were going to do some recruiting. I was the only one who had feed before we left and was the only one to turn him. As we raised in the south during the civil war I was feared to be the devil's advocate." She sighed closing her eyes.

"I was not a very nice person til I found Lira (The Seer) and she told me that the last of my line was going to be in danger. It was then and there that I vowed to change back to when I protected the life I took so freely." When my great grandmother opened her eyes they were troubled. "When I first found where you were I knew that I needed to get you out of there because they would have either killed you or turned you and made you a slave to the Volturi. I am so sorry for what I had done that I have been making amends before I had even found you but even now I do not think it will be enough to spare you from the life I had to lead."

I could see the pain that my great grandmother went through, in her eyes. I was at her side in an instant. "Do not blame yourself, grandmami." I told her my eyes shining with unshedable venom. "It was Edward and the Cullens that did this not only to you but everyone else. If we were not in their ruling hands then everything would be fine. Even the Romanians were better rulers then the Volturi. I will make not only the Cullens but the Volturi pay." I promised her as I stood my heart turned to stone along time ago.

I could feel Izzy, my alter ego, rattling her chains. "You stay here while I deal with the Captain and his mate." I turned and was out of the house before the could even understand what was going on.

I was the best at fighting because I was fast. Instead of losing my speed as I aged I gained. I became faster than every newborn we turned. Every vampire that I had raced against was left by me. I was practically the only vampire alive that would be able to take on the god of war if he was even around any longer. I knew that if he was with Alice he would be opposing me. Unlike the others that would fear him I would love to go head to head with the God of War. It didn't take me that long to reach the compound. As soon as I walked in I could tell that I had guest. I snarled as I pushed my alter ego back and chained her. Izzy was just as bad as the god of war. Consider her a War Goddess, if you will.

If the Captain came here looking for a fight then he would get one but I would do it my way.

_**You should let me out of here and deal with them.**_ Izzy snarled in the back of my mind. **_He will try to end our grandmother's life!_**

I rolled my eyes mentally as I walked into the building that was considered for guest.

_**THEY ARE NOT GUEST!**_ Izzy roared. I stopped and took a cleansing breathe.

_If they are a threat then I will let you out now stay QUIET!_ I screamed back at her. She finally settled down and I opened my eyes to see that Aisha was standing in front of me with a worried look. I smiled and nodded telling her that I was fine. She smiled back at me while winking.

"Your guest are in the conference room." She held her hand out for me to go ahead of her.

I quickly made it to the room and found two vampires covered with scars like mine however I could tell that these scars were rather old. I raised a brow as I entered the room and sat down at the head of the table. Aisha and Niol came in and took their seats. Niol was my best friend and was rather happy when he came and joined of his own free will. From what I understand he was with another war lord but since I arrived our army has gotten quite the reputation of being the best defense and offense.

Where Aisha could control fire, Niol was a silent. He could block anything out whether it be a gift of the mind or physical. Niol can even stop Aisha's fire and my slicing blades that I can form from my physical shield. It was rather sweet really because not long ago I realized that Aisha and Niol were mates. It was shortly after my grandmother found Javier. I waited til Peter and his mate sat down til I even thought about speaking to them. If the respected the Major then they would need to respect me the Boss. Or of course War Goddess aka Izzy. Although I prefer Isabella.

"Howdy ma'am." Peter tipped his hat to me then took it off sitting it in front of where he sat.

I had to admit that Peter was very good looking. His short sandy blond hair was about shoulder length. His ruby red eyes clearly told me his diet. He had a scar above his left eye that I could see was recent. He was about 5'9 and maybe about 160 er as a human I mean. His mate however reminded me of Alice yet she looked as though she could kill you in a nano second because of the way she held herself. I smirked as I saw that both of them were appraising me.

"Why don't we start on why you are here Peter?" I raised a brow in question.

He smirked. "Alright," he leaned back in his chair. "Ya see I just 'know' shit and my knower tells me that ya and yer grand momma will need me and my mate." He tilted his head to the side as I glanced at the woman beside him. "Char here is real good at fightin'."

I nodded and looked to Aisha. "Find her and tell her to come." I told her with my sound barrier in place. It was only a matter of how dense my physical shield was at what it blocked. An attack was the hardest to stop and was only truly good protecting me and one other.

Aisha nodded as her and Niol took off out the door leaving me and our newcomers. I looked back over to them and realized that I still had my shield up and they could not hear me. I lowered it and found that they were whispering. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the right.

"Is there a problem?" I asked in a pleasant tone.

Both Peter and Char jumped as their eyes came to mine. Peter cleared his throat. "Forgive my mate and I but we were wondering if you were Isabella Swan?" Peter and Char were both looking at me with curiosity in their eyes.

I sighed and I leaned back and nodded. "I am however the human Bella Swan is dead and buried. If you don't believe me, my dead body is buried underneath my tomb stone." I smirked.

Peter chuckled and Char laughed. "Yer funny Darlin." Char said as she stood and flitted over to me. "Yer nothin like yer um... grandmother is it?"

I nodded and stood. "Yes and in fact mi abuela is right behind you." I smirk nodding my head towards the door.

Both vampires in the room stiffened as I told them that Maria had entered.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It was rather fun to come up with and I hope that you check out not only my stories about twilight but Xo BellaItalia oX's because hers are good and we are co writing 3: Death Is Only The Beginning, Overwhelming Darkness and The Heart's Desire. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 2: Questions Answered

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I truly wish that I did though of course I wish that the twilight vampires were real because I would definitely would want to be with Jasper! Although a lot of girls and women would love to be with Jasper. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge) XD! Ok now onto the next chapter.**

**Note – I am sorry to say but I have to tell my readers that the writer that decided she wished to write the sequel told me not to long ago that she was unable. If you wish to take over to writing the sequel for Reborn Vampire: Mother of all Vampires then just let me know. I have no ideas for it and I never thought of it as a story to make a sequel of.**

**Chapter 2: Questions Answered**

**(Jasper's Pov)**

It has been 20 years since I lost Bella in Phoenix and she was taken. Neither Edward or Alice knew where she was or who took her. About three weeks later a body was recovered from the Arizona dessert and was told by examiners that it was indeed Isabella Marie Swan. Edward was crushed when we found out which lead him to the Volturi. The only reason that Edward was spared was because of the fact that Carlisle was a good friend to Aro. Since then my life has been in the shadows of the Cullens. Edward and Alice were still in Italy because of the fact that Alice ran to Edward until he would return.

About 3 years later I received a letter with the Volturi seal. It was from Alice. She had sent me divorce papers and a sorry letter telling me that Marcus of the Volturi said that she was Edward's mate. Since they were gone Carlisle and Esme fought more and more, finally leaving in the middle of a fight never coming back. The last time any of the four of us, that were still together, heard from them they were all staying with the Volturi. Esme and I were helping each other through the pain just not in the physical sense. I didn't care for her in that way.

I sighed deeply and looked out the window. I frowned when I saw Dante running up to our house in Alaska. We decided that if we couldn't go back to Forks that we would get as close as we could to Bella. The wolves blamed us for her capture and 'death'. They still say that she is alive because of the scent of the body they found, was not hers. I agreed because we did go only to find out that we were never to set back in Forks for eternity. Esme was the leader since Carlisle left so she reluctantly agreed. We have not set foot in Forks since that day.

Dante was Tanya's mate. She found him about 10 years ago and they have been inseparable since. I stood and headed down stairs. I could tell that Dante was rather upset along with Emmett. The emotions they were throwing off were of mates that we cornered for slaughter. It was rare but it did happen the only couple that was able to get away was Peter and Charlotte. And the only way they escaped was because I let them go. I sighed as I neared the bottom of the steps because I felt fear that almost brought me to my knees.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as I was able to enter the room sending a calming wave to everyone that was here.

"There is a war coming." Esme answered my question. "The Volturi are moving against someone and are calling all their loyal friends to be witnesses."

I snorted. "Y'all can go but I'm goin' to find Peter and see if he knows what's goin on." I turned on my heel and headed back up to my room.

"Where is Peter, Jasper?" Emmett called after me. I could feel him following.

"The last time I talked to him was when he was in Texas." I cut my eyes to him as I rushed packing a bag. "Why?" I was super glad for vampire speed.

"Because Rosie and I are going with you, dummy!" Emmett rolled his eyes at me as he crossed his arms.

I just shook my head. "No you don't need to go." I told him as I picked up my bag. "You don't know what I will find and I can take care of myself." I walked pass him and down the hallway and down the stair case.

"You better not be leaving without me!" Esme scolded me from behind. I turned and couldn't believe what I was seeing. They all had small bags they were taking with what they couldn't live without.

"Where are y'all goin'?" I tilted my head curiously.

Rosalie smirked as she raised a brow. "Why with you of course." Her smirk turned into a flat out grin.

I rubbed my face with my free hand. "Alright let me guess. Y'all want to come with me." They all three nodded. Emmett had just showed up with a smirk on his face.

Closing my eyes I counted to 1000 to calm myself down. "Fine, but don't say anything if I slip." I told them as I ran out the door with my bag slung over my shoulder.

I could hear the others running up and catching up behind me. I prayed that Peter was still in Texas or left me some kind of clue as to where he was. There was also a tug on my dead non-beating heart that was drawing me south. I wondered if it was to Peter or someone else. Who ever it was drawing me to I would meet them soon enough. First I needed to find my brother in venom and his mate Charlotte. She was like my sister. She finally admitted that she had a gift. She could people's auras. I thought it would be a good gift but Charlotte says that she can only see the bonds of mates and family.

**(Isabella's Pov)**

I jumped up waiting for all hell to break loose and watched as Peter jumped up and pulled Charlotte behind him as he backed her into a corner. I watched, frozen, as my grandmother knelt slowly on her knees as she folded her hands in front of her with her neck showing on one side. Her eyes were on the floor. It was the ultimate submissive position and nonthreatening. I finally understood the repercussions of what my grandmother did when she lost contact with her human family. She was complete dark hearted.

"I would like to ask for your forgiveness, Captain." Maria whispered. "I took your life when I was in the darkest of my life and now I wish to make amends not only to you but my Major and your mate, Charlotte."

I watched as Peter stood out of his crouch and Charlotte moved to Peter's side instead of behind him. "What changed yer tune?" Charlotte was the first one to speak. "Yer aura is rather pure at the moment."

Maria's head snapped up and both of them. "My aura?" She questioned not moving from her position other than her eyes but she still did not look them in the eyes.

Peter smirked. "My mate has a gift afta' all." He pulled Charlotte to his side.

I cleared my throat. "As much as I love for the reminiscing I need to know what Peter knows." I looked from Peter to my grandmother. She nodded looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled as she pulled out of Peter's arms and went to Maria. "Come on suga' lets get this ova' with." She smiled helping my grandmother up. Peter nodded.

"I agree." He took his seat once again. "Now I know that Alice, Eddie and Doc are scheming behind the leaders back."

"With who?" Maria asked, sitting next to Niko.

Niol was sitting next to Aisha, who was on my right while Niko sat on my left. Maria was next to Niko while Peter, on the other side of the table, was next to Niol and Charlotte was sitting on the other side of Peter.

"It could be with the Romanians or someone else." He shrugged. "I cant get a lock on it." I could tell that it was weighing on him.

"Why don't we ask Lira?" I interjected. "She is more accurate than the little pixie." I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face.

Maria nodded smiling. "I will go find her." She stood and bowed slightly to Peter and Charlotte. "Please accept my sincerest apologies." She told them both in a chocked voice as she ran out of the room. Javier was right outside the door to take her in his arms. I could only smile.

"She really is yer grandmother." Charlotte stated looking out the door where Maria was with Javier. They finally left and the doors shut.

"She is." I took a breath. "I would also like to apologize about what happened during your time with her. She has told me _all_ about her past and I understand that it was rather rough working for her." I looked at Peter.

Peter raised a brow. "Really, and here I thought it was a cake walk." He snorted. "I knew at the time Maria would change and the only reason she didn't stop me from leaving was because she still had her Major. I could tell that she was changing slowly even when we were with her. Of course the Major was with her longer than either of us." His eyes went to Charlotte.

"I know." I told them looking at Niol. "Why don't you and Niko head to the arena and make sure that fighters are alright." I ordered them. What I was getting ready to say was not for them to hear. I trusted Aisha with more than my life. She was like my true sister.

Niol and Niko nodded as they exited the room. Niol dropped a kiss on Aisha's head before he left. I smiled as I watched her eyes shined as she watched Niol leave. I patted her hand to get her attention. Her eyes snapped to mine. I knew if she could she would blush.

"Now my grandmother told me that in the time that she sired the Major. She had lost contact with her human family. Did you know?" I asked Peter.

He shook his head. "All I knew was that something happened to make her that way." He shrugged.

_It was about two weeks after the Major left that she found Lira._ "I believe I know what happened." I sighed. "Grandmother told me that after her major left she went on a killing spree. As soon as she came to a human woman came to her with her dead child. Maria did not kill the child but it was dead because of the raiders' that had been there before her. My grandmother dropped to her knees and took the child from the woman and looked up at the woman and asked her name and why she was not afraid. The woman was Lira, her child was killed because she was considered a witch."

"They killed her daughter because she could see the future?" Charlotte gasped in shock and anger.

"They did." Lira's voice came into the room. The doors opened and Lira was standing next to my grandmother also with Javier.

"I knew that I would be needed thus the reason I was already on my way here." Lira looked at Peter. "It seems that I can elaborate on what you had told them. It is nice to meet a good oracle."

Peter's eyes grew wide. "What?" Lira laughed taking a seat that Niko had vacated.

"You have the gift of knowledge which mean that you were an oracle." Lira closed her eyes. "Give me a pencil."

Aisha hurried to get a pencil as well as some paper. I knew that Lira would need it to show us her vision. As soon as Lira had her hand on the pencil and the paper in front of her she started to draw four figures. As the details were drawn in I was rather shocked at who it was. Alice, Carlisle and Edwards face I could see however the other, I had no knowledge of who he was. I looked at Peter and Maria and they both looked as though they have seen a ghost.

"Who is this?" Lira opened her eyes and looked at Maria. "I could not hear his name but I do know that his name starts with an 'A'." She looked around the room. "Peter you seem to know."

He nodded swallowing. "That is the first of all vampires. Anubis." His arms went around his mate and drew her into his lap. Javier was standing behind Maria as she was sitting stiffened. I could tell that she had seen Anubis before.

"Who is he?" I asked. I could see that Lira finally understood who it was but the only Anubis was in the old Egyptian mythology. _It couldn't be._ I thought as I cut my eyes to my grandmother.

"Si, mija it is." She whispered holding onto Javier's hand. "Anubis was the first vampire as well as Benito's sire." Her eyes scanning the room.

I could tell that Aisha was holding her breathe. I placed my shield over my great grandmother and Javier. I would not let anything happen to either of them. I looked at Peter and his eyes were wide and he looked paler than he usual pale skin color.

"It seems that Anubis has deemed it fit to come back into the mortal world." Lira told us. "From what I can remember of the tales of the first vampire he is the 'perfect' vampire. He can walk in the light with humans around and they noticed nothing because his skin does not sparkle. Of course his appearance should be a dead giveaway of course humans see a lot of things they don't register."

"That is true." Peter inputted. "I know that he also sleeps like the myths say."

Maria nods. "He does. I only saw him one time during my life as a vampire and it was right after I killed Benito." She shuttered. "He was rather proud that I could have killed one of his sired. I asked him why and he told me that since Benito was a direct fledgling of him then he was even more powerful then the vampires that were sired by others." Her eyes went to Peter and Charlotte. "Do you even wonder why some vampires have power and some do not?"

"Doesn't it depend on the human?" Charlotte asked her head tilting to the left. Maria shook her head.

"No." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "It is because of the power of venom that is given to the human you bite." She looked at me. "The vampires that have powers are a direct descendant of Anubis, himself. The others were sired by ones that were bitten by Lilith, which is the mother of all vampires but Anubis killed her because she was trying to kill him."

"So she is dead?" I asked Lira. She nodded. "I have looked for her and unless she is sleeping eternally then she is dead."

I nodded hoping that I could come up with someway to keep everyone alive during the upcoming battle. I stood and nodded my head looking quickly to Aisha then my grandmother. They both nodded in understanding that I needed to get away for some air. It was night so I would have no trouble traveling. I also knew that I needed to be back by the time the sun came up.

**(3rd Pov)**

Carlisle, Alice and Edward were standing in front of Anubis as he sat on a throne that was hidden somewhere in the mountains. Its location is unknown but until you get close enough you will never find it because of the barrier that is surrounding the ancient castle.

"I understand that you think it is my time to return." Anubis sat with his arms resting on the arms of the throne.

Carlisle stepped forward and bowed with his right hand over where his heart was. "Yes mi-lord." Carlisle's head was down and Edward and Alice were standing behind him with their eyes down and hands clasped in front of them.

Anubis sat back a moment. "I shall think on this but until then you will stay here." He clapped his hands and two dark haired beauties walked in through the tall doors.

"Yes," One on the left said.

"Master?" The one on the right finished. They looked identical other than they were female and male.

"Sirus, Ana take our guest to their rooms." Anubis addressed his servants.

Sirus nodded. "Of course."

"Master." Ana looked at Carlisle, Edward and Alice. "If you three will follow us,"

"We will lead you to your room." Sirus offered his arm to Alice but she took Carlisle's and Edwards instead.

Sirus shrugged and offered his arm to Ana. She giggled as she took his arm and they lead Carlisle, Edward and Alice to their room until Anubis had an answer for him.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter for Not Who I Thought. I am working on:**

**Unbelievable**

**The Heart's Desire**_ (Co-writing with Bella)_

**Vampire Hybrid**

**Death is only the Beginning **_(Co-writing with Bella)_

**New Beginning**

**Lonely Road**

**Overwhelming Darkness next two chapters are being written by BellaItalia. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

_**~*Dragon*~**_


	4. Chapter 3: Another Ally or Enemy?

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Here is the next chapter oh and I would like to say that the reason I mentioned Lilith is because she is going to play apart in this story as well. Hope that you all are enjoying it so onwards...**

**Chapter 3: Another Ally or Enemy?**

**(Jasper's Pov)**

We were able to get to Peter's house in California before we needed to find some shelter from the sun. I was sitting Peter's study trying to see if the fucker had left any clues as to where he was. I sighed as I leaned back in the chair and put my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a place that Peter would know I would find until I needed to find it. Shaking my head I opened my eyes and spotted a picture on Peter's desk that wasn't there the last time I was in here. Of course we had our own studies and I wouldn't need to be in his.

In this picture Peter's face was hard to miss because he was smirking like he knew something as though he was mocking me. I growled as I snatched the picture off his desk and tore the back off. As soon as I did a letter fluttered to the ground. I placed the picture on the desk then picked up the letter.

_Hey Fucker,_

_Yes ya found what I needed for ya ta find right now. Ya must really need ta talk ta me and if my knower is anythin' ta go by ya found out that Alice, Eddie Boy and Doc are keepin' things from ya and the others. You will need to head south into Maria's territory but this is where I need ya ta trust me. Take a deep breathe and keep cool in fact bring the others up here. Bring them..._

I couldn't help but sigh. "Emmett, Rosalie, Esme will y'all get up here in Peters' study." I called to them.

They came in quickly. "Did you find something?" Rosalie asked on Emmett's sides.

I nodded. "Ya." I swallowed. "I need ya to sit down because I need to read somethin'." The all nodded as they took a seat. I looked back at the letter.

"_Now that Esme, Rosalie and the big guy are present I need ya all three ta keep the Major calm and that everythin' is alright til I call. I am at this moment speaking to Maria and Isabella Swan, where she has been since she was taken from y'all." _

I couldn't read the letter any longer and I thrusted it at Esme and she continued reading it out loud. _"Now that Esme has this letter I need the big guy __to sit on Dumb fuck and make sure he listens to everythin' before I call or he'll regret threaten' Maria."_

Emmett came over and sat on me before Esme continued reading. _"Now Maria has changed and that reason is because of Bella. Now y'all will understand where ya get here but be ready not to be very welcomed. Of course that is from The little hellion that is Iz, War Goddess aka the Boss. Kinda like the Major. Of course Bella's side is still just as dark as the major use ta but be the fact is that it was no doin' of Maria's. James and Victoria are also here but don't come around unless Bella orders it. Now y'all will want ta get ready ta go. See y'all soon!"_

Esme folded the letter and handed it back to Emmett. I could feel the Major rattling in his cage wanting out to tear Maria to shreds but from my Captain told me was that it I needed to know. Just then my phone started to ring. Emmett got up and let me retrieve my phone. I pulled it out and rolled my eyes. Figured that the bastard would call.

I hit the send button as I put it up to my ear. "Well?" I hissed I knew my eyes were blackening.

"_Sorry 'bout that." _Peter chuckled. _"I was sittin' and talkin' with the Boss."_

_I could hear Charlotte in the back ground talking to someone. "Who's Char talkin' to?" I asked with a frown._

"_Um... well let's just say ya ain't gonna believe it." _ He paused for a moment. _"It's Maria. She has a mate and yer not gonna believe this shit but Lil' bit is her granddaughter!"_

He was right I didn't believe him. _"Well..." _I shook my head. "_What happened?"_

"_I can't tell ya."_ He sighed through the phone. "_I know that yer wishin' I could tell ya but it ain't goin' happen. I'll see ya when ya get here."_

I hissed. "Fine." I snarled. "I'll be seein' ya soon enough." I hit the end button as I jumped up and started to pace. I could see that Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were kinda fearful.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked standing up looking at me sending me love and calm.

I took a very needed breathe to calm down. "We're headin' down south."

Emmett, Rosalie and Esme all nodded as we split and went to gather what we wanted to take. I could only be grateful that I had no need of much things because it took me about two seconds to get ready.

**(Unknown Pov: In the Amazon somewhere)**

Opening my eyes for the first time in over 200 centuries was harder than I thought. I took a breath and found the air around me had not changed since the last time I tasted it. Looking around I found that no one had found me during my slumber. Sighing I wondered what my children would be doing since the last time I saw any of them. Caius was the first in many. However I knew that something was coming. The earth told me as much. Shaking the dust from me I looked around with my green eyes. Just like my brother I can blend in with humans. Of course I am better than he because of his eye color. Red is strangely eerie to humans were green lured them in.

Walking out of the cave entrance I was shocked at what I saw. The things that I saw in the sky's were surprising because I had heard what Aristotle predicted but I never thought that huge silver birds would be flying in the sky. I shivered in dread at what was coming. My children were in trouble and I was needed. Thus the reason I was woken in the first place. I ran north as I hurried to where I believed I would find the last of my brothers line.

I believe her name is Maria. Of course if she sired anyone then they would be the last line. Anyone they sired would not bring anymore gifted vampires unless two vampires, both with gifts, bite the human that they wish to sire. As I hurried I veered off course because of the thirst that I had in the back of my throat. I had no idea where I was but I knew that I was extremely far from my destination.

"Might as well use my abilities since I am awake." I told myself.

I hurried to feed then decided that I would pick a powerful Vampire with the blood of my brother and transport to them. It would be quicker than running.

**(Isabella's Pov)**

I waited til Peter hung up the phone before I addressed him. "You sound as though you will be staying here." I raised an eyebrow. "I am also very surprised that Jasper would even come here when he knows that he wont get the reception from me that he wants." I smirked.

"Isabella!" My grandmother chastised. "I understand that you are upset with the Cullens for why they picked you but you must understand that Esme, Emmett and Jasper were all pawns in their plans, just as you were."

I sighed as I nodded. "Fine." I centered myself before I spoke. "I understand that if there is any chance at taking the three idiots out we need either take them out first to help them take out the Volturi. Or we could help the Volturi take out Anubis and his small army as well as Carlisle, Alice and Edward." I looked around at everyone.

Everyone was sitting where they were yesterday except for Maria, Lira and Javier. Grandmother was sitting exactly in front of me at the other end of the table with Javier on her right and on her left was Charlotte. Next to Javier was Lira. I was rather pleased about what was going to happen I was trained to take out the Volturi and Eddie since I first woke up as a vampire.

"What do you think, Peter?" Maria questioned. "Which would work?"

Peter smirked. "I think we should wait til the Major gets here." His eyes went to Maria's. "Ya know how he loved ta plan for war. He'd be crushed if he wasn't here ta help. It would be like old times." He winked as maria smiled sadly.

I could see that all three of them came to an understanding but they were not my worry. From what I understand Jasper had the blunt force of my great grandmother's brutality while he was with her. I kept my main attention on the conversations around me but I thought back at what I could remember of what I saw of Jasper in the Cullens house. He was always in the background as though he was watching for some unknown threat that he couldn't see. I could now identify with how he acted around them.

Aisha also kept her eyes open taking in surroundings when we entered a new area or enemy compound. She was our best spy because of the way she moved with no sound. Even the silent vampire makes a noise but with Aisha it was nothing. It was as if she wasn't even there. Niol was just as quite. During my human months before I turned I was scared to death many of times as they came up on me without my knowledge.

In fact the first couple of years were full of pranks that I was pulling on them. I was always able to get them when they least expected because I was a master of their technique of walking. It put most of your weight on the balls of your feet when you walk or run. It helped when walking because it strengthens your muscles or when vampire you are almost invisible to others and are free to sneak up on others. I couldn't count the amount of times that I was able to get my grandmother or Aisha. Oh I played a couple of pranks on Victoria. Her and I don't get along but James and I are big trouble when we get together. Thus the reason Victoria doesn't like me.

When my throat started to burn I knew that I needed to feed. Sighing I looked at my grandmother. She smiled and nodded knowing what I wanted. I stood and cleared my throat.

"If you will excuse me, I need to leave for a little while and feed. I shall be back shortly." I bowed in respect and turned and walked out of the room.

I was not enthused with the planning of the battle but the battle itself. Walking down the hall I was bowed to and smiled at more than I normally would. I rolled my eyes knowing that something was wrong or it could be that the legendary captain of the southern wars came back to the compound. I was completely shocked when I entered the room and I spotted Laurent. I narrowed my eyes and made my way over to him.

He had vanished from the moment that I was taken and rumor had it that he found his so called mate and was trying the veggie diet. I stopped about 2 feet from him and sent him a push with my shield. The other around the area backed up knowing that I was pissed. I was so pissed that I was trembling. I watched as he turned slowly with a blond on his arm. I snarled when I realized that both of their eyes were golden. I didn't stop to think as I rushed forward and pinned Laurent to the wall with my hand around his throat.

"What the fuck do you think your doing here?" I snarled my eyes turning black as I tried to keep Izzy locked up in the back of my mind.

Laurent was labeled as a traitor. Maria put a warning out that if he was saw in or around the compound again he would be put to death along with anyone else that was with him. I could see and smell that the female with him must be one of the Denali's. She was dressed like a succubus with her tight shirt and skimpy skirt. I found her inching towards me from the right.

"I wouldn't Irina." He warned her not taking his eyes off me. "This is Izzy the War Goddess and she could kill you and me without even so much as a thought."

Irina hissed as she stayed where she was. "I will ask you this only one more time." I snapped at Laurent's face. "What are you doing here?"

Laurent lowered his eyes and bared his neck. "The Denali's and Cullens received a summons from the Volturi in order to witness an upcoming battle." He told me. I could see that he was not fighting me like most would be. "I came here to warn not only the mistress but you, Izzy."

"Why?" I asked in a low tone. I felt that grandmother and the others from the conference room were behind me.

"They plan to kill you."

I dropped him and backed up letting his mate go to him. "I know." I turned and walked by my grandmother and out of the compound.

I needed to feed now more than ever I would kill anything that got in my way. No one could ever match me in skills not even the Major. As I ran I looked around for any threats that could sneak up on the compound. During the day we like to keep most of the people in the compound inside because of the fact of the humans planes. We are close to one of the big cities in Mexico and I knew that if someone spotted one of us from the air it would be all over the national news then I would have to deal with the media as well as the Volturi sooner than I want.

I headed south because I knew that the sun would be shining for sometime and I needed cover. As soon as I hit the trees of the small forest that was near I was frozen with the smell of another vampire. I narrowed my eyes and spread out my mental shield. I could detect anyone by their thoughts as long as they were in my mental shield. It was like Edward's gift but I could shut it on or off. I kept my eyes open because when I found the mind of the vampire it was blocked from me. I frowned because no ones mind has ever been silent from me because my shield always counter acts the vampires, if the vampire is a shield.

"Come out!" I ordered. "I know that you are there." I looked around and froze when I saw a tall strawberry blond woman standing not three feet from me with bright green eyes.

Her clothing looked as though she was from an old amazon tribe. Her lips were the shade of blood while her skin was as pale as mine however there was something about her that was completely odd. I could hear a faint heart beat but her blood did nothing to me. The burning in my throat had completely vanished as soon as this woman showed herself. I crouched ready for her attack but all she did was tilted her head to the side and smile.

"Do not be afraid little one." She held out her hand. "I am your mother."

I straightened when I heard the last word that came out of her mouth. "Your Lilith." I stated and watched as she nodded smiling wider.

"I have come to help."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you all are enjoying this story so far. And for chapter 3 of overwhelming darkness I will have to give all the credit to BellaItalia because she wrote it and will be writing chapter 4 also. In overwhelming darkness we are splitting the writing where I wrote two chapters then she can write two. After chapter 4 I will be writing chapter 5 and 6 so keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion - Good Or Bad?

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. You all are the best. Now onto the chapter that I know you all are waiting for.**

**Chapter 4: Reunion – Bad or Good?**

**(Jasper's Pov)**

We had just passed the Mexico border. Esme was at the moment riding on my back while Rosalie was riding on Emmett's. Both Emmett and I were faster than the girls thus the reason we were carrying them. I could feel from all their emotions that they were nervous and worried about what was going to happen when we arrived in Maria's territory. I had told Rosalie and Esme about what happened during my time in the south before we left that way I wouldn't scare them if I went into Major Mode as Peter calls it.

Emmett and I have always been close and I had told him everything the first time I felt that I could trust him. When I hit a invisible scent barrier I stopped because the scent that was mixed with Maria's must have been Bella's. I could also smell Laurent and Irina. I stopped and let Esme down that way she could run the rest of the way herself. I didn't know who we would meet out here. Rosalie was off Emmett's back and on the ground beside him in an instant. I had taught both Rosalie and Emmett how to fight but I had yet to teach Esme. Carlisle had told me that he didn't need her to fight because he would protect her.

"What do you smell, Jazz Man?" Emmett whispered quietly as he moved to my side.

"That musty scent is Maria's." I told them that way they could get her scent in their memory. "The one of freesias is Bella however there is something else there. Leather and rain." I cut my eyes to the others.

"She smells better." Rosalie smirked. "I wonder if her balance is any better?"

I couldn't help but snarl. Rosalie mumbled her sorry. I just diverted my eyes and started to scan my surroundings. I wondered if Maria has truly change but I really doubt it. I just prayed that Bella was alright. I knew that I could always put my faith in him but this time I was really worried. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Esme motherly smile. I smiled back at her as I turned my eyes back to the horizon.

"Jas... Major what did Peter say about Bella?" Esme asked from behind me.

"Nothing." I growled. "That asshole will not tell me anything unless I need to know. Of course he did say that Maria was Bella's great grandmother. That is all we will get til we get there." I added with a sigh and a shake of my head. I hate not having an idea of what I am going into.

"Hey Jazz Man don't worry." Emmett said. I could feel the worry in his emotions about Bella. He really cared for her. "Everything will work out when we get there. Just be prepared to grovel your sparkly ass off." He smirked as he winked.

I just rolled my eyes. "Come on. They already know we are here." I told them taking off with them right behind me.

We would be running the speed of the girls so we would take a little while longer than if we carried them. Of course I ran slower for everyone else because there was none faster than myself or the Major. Even when Edward was with us I could speed pass him without breaking a sweat, figuratively. Edward always pissed and moaned thus the reason I hide my speed. I also hide my strength because I didn't need to make Emmett feel bad. I do anyway when I whoop his ass but that is because he knows I know how to fight.

I also wondered what Bella would be like now. It had been 20 years since we have even seen hide or hair of her and now Peter is there with Charlotte and Laurent took Irina down south where her sisters never wanted her in the first place. To much gore and unnecessary killing. I had to leave the room because of wanting to tear Tanya's head off. It had not been about 5 year since her last slip up. If that is what you want to call it. She basically drained the bastard while having sex. You do not slip. Feed yes, slip no.

**(Bella's Pov)**

"So you are the sister of Anubis and mother to vampires?" I looked her up and down noticing that she had green eyes were as her off spring had either red or gold. Mainly red.

Lilith smile at me and came forward. For some reason I didn't feel threatened like I thought I would. "It is because I am now your new mother." She came and took my hand. "So sad for the life you lived and dealt with for so young." I could see the venom falling from her eyes. I was shocked completely. She could cry!

"I believe that Peter knows your coming." I stated nodding towards the direction of the compound. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, dear." She started walking then I felt my thirst once again.

"I will have to leave for a moment I came to hunt." I told her turning but I was stopped when she grabbed my arm. Her touch was warm and I could suddenly hear her heart beat. Even though I was not young any longer she still had a beating heart.

"You have no need to fear." Lilith's voice sounded like a mother soothing her child. "Turn to face me."

I turn and saw that she was indeed a vampire yet she had blood running through her veins instead of venom. I frowned because I wanted her blood but I knew I needed to ask. It was instinct I suppose. Lilith smiled and tilted her hair where her bare neck was showing. She placed a hand on the back of my neck and urged me forward. I was shocked frozen and I was unable to move. I felt a calming wave wash over me and I walked forward and bent my head to her neck. I took a breathe and found her scent luring with me this close.

"It is ok child." Lilith held me close to her. "You will soon know everything I know." Then I felt my hunger increase and knew that it was her doing.

My instinct took over as I latched my mouth onto her vein that supplied my food source. I couldn't believe my ears as I heard her moan as I pulled more blood than I knew it took to kill humans. As soon as I was sated which took a lot for me because of my powers. I let her go and pulled away. Lilith let me go and stood there before me as though nothing happened. I continued to frown until I heard a growl coming from the tree tops. I stopped looked at Lilith. She nodded confirming that it was another war lords scouts. They were placed in 6. Usually 5 newborns and one older to keep the others in line.

"Don't worry I wont let any thing happen to you." I told her. She nodded as she put her back against mine. She obviously knew how to fight.

"I know that you wont dear." She told me as she disappeared and then came back with a couple of limbs.

Soon the vampire that the limbs came from came out and lunged at her. I could only laugh. It looked as though she was dancing with him as she dodged his feet since she had his arms in hers. I turned my attention back to the others that had started to circle me. I smirked when one of them jumped and tried to take a bit out of me. I threw my shield out and the newborns bounced off my shield being thrown about 10 feet from where we were fighting. I bent backwards because other newborn thought it would be smart to lunge while I was with the first newborn.

As soon as the second was over me I thrusted my hands forward and sent the newborn high in the air. I didn't want to take my attention off of the one I had thrown sky high but I felt a sharp stinging which could only mean that one of the lucky bastards got through. I snarled reaching around and grabbing the newborn by the back of the neck. I griped him around the neck so hard that his neck popped off with little effort. I could tell that these newborns were from Jose's territory. I could see Marco in the trees watching myself and Lilith. I turned my attention to him and found he smirked disappearing.

I snarled in rage as I let out a roar. My shield flew from me as it sliced all the enemy newborns in half. Lilith was standing there with a few bites of her own but other than that she was fine. I closed my eyes and took a couple of calming breathes. Marco was the only vampire that could rival me in speed and fighting skills. He was a teleporter and could teleport over a long distance thus he was most likely back at his base camp.

"Are you ok my child?" Lilith came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. A calming wave swept through me.

I opened my eyes and found that she was standing in front of me. "Yes, I just hate that Marco was here." I turned and looked at towards the compound. "We need to head back. I can feel that something is going to happen."

Lilith nodded. "I feel one of my brother's children coming as well as three of mine." She looked at me. "You will need to feed once more before we head back."

I nodded but turned to the city. "I will be right back." I took off like a bullet. Humans would only see me as a blur.

**(Marco's Pov)**

As soon as I appeared in my lord compound I went straight to him. I knew that Jose would like to know that the Mother has returned and picked Maria's granddaughter as her predecessor. I stopped and knocked on his door and waited til I was told to enter. I could hear my lord having some fun. I smirked knowing that he loved his woman both vampire and human. I believe he even had a shifter for a short time before he bit her. We did not know that a vampires' venom would kill shifters but now that we know he doesn't keep them.

"What did you find?" Jose asked fondling one of the many girls in his room.

"I found Maria's granddaughter as well as the Mother." I told him keeping my eyes down. I knew that if I looked at one of the girls without his permission I would end up in deep trouble. No one disrespected his girls even if they were only used for sex.

Jose stopped and looked at me. "Really?" He sounded excited. "Did you see them both?" His eyes were shining with awe. I nodded.

He leaned back with his arms behind his head. "I would like for you to keep an eye on things." He waved his hand. "You are dismissed."

I nodded standing and leaving his room. I was grateful for the fact that Jose was not as bad as some of the other war lords. From what I heard Maria's army had gone soft. Instead of using newborns she keeps the one she turns. I shook my head going into the feeding room. I spotted a naked woman that looked awfully like Maria. I smirked as I ripped her off the ground, unzipped my pants and thrusted into her as I sunk my teeth in her neck. I could see the pain on her face but I revealed in it. This was the best way to feed as well as relieve some energy. After I was finished I threw the body in the corner where they dealt with the drained ones. I zipped my pants up and headed to my room. There were somethings that I needed to take care of before I took off again.

**(Bella's Pov)**

As soon as I entered the clearing where I had left Lilith she appeared before me.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded holding out her hand. "Take my hand and we can get there sooner." Her head went in the direction of the compound. "I believe that you might have some guest awaiting you when we arrive."

I snarled and nodded as I took her hand. I didn't know how she planned to get there but I just closed my eyes. I felt as if my world shifted then I felt as though I was flying then rather soon I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and was shocked that we were surrounded with my newborns. They were looking at us with hatred and I could tell that we were interrupting something. I snarled as I crouched. They moved away making a path through the center. I stood keeping my eyes hard as I moved through them with Lilith behind me. None of the newborns moved because they knew if they did they would be disposed of. They were only a few months old but were old enough to know what **NOT** to do.

As soon as I walked out into the compound I felt a pressure on my shield. I let a small amount of whoever's power leek through. I felt fear pressing into me. I snarled as I released who had arrived while I was away. I didn't say anything as I ran towards where I heard fighting. When I entered the clearing I was unable to stop because my grandmother was standing in the center of the punishment pit with Jasper. I roared as I jumped down and landed in front of my grandmother in a crouch. My eyes were black and Izzy was rattling her chains to get out. I could tell that the Major was out and about. With one last thought I let Izzy take over because I knew without a doubt that I could not take the Major.

**(Izzy's Pov)**

I could feel the pull in my chest starting as I came out. I didn't spare a glance at Major as I tried to sense Aisha. Finding her I placed her under my shield. I could hear and speak to her directly. It was another neat little trick to my shield.

_Get Maria out of here while I take care of the Major._ I ordered her as I narrowed my eyes and stood to my full height.

I saw a blur behind me and knew that it was Aisha because the Major stepped but I pushed him back with my shield. "I wouldn't Major." I ordered him. "I could kill you without a second thought for you trying to hurt my grandmother." I crouched slightly and cracked my knuckles.

I felt different that I had before. I glanced down then back and noticed that my nails were longer and I felt something piercing my bottom lip. It must have something to do with feeding from Lilith. I smirked as I kept my eyes on him as I circled him. I placed a shield around us that way he could not get away from me unless I allow it. I could see in my peripheral that Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were in the arms of Niol, Niko and James. I smirked as I stopped.

"What's the matter Major?" I purred as I disappeared behind him. I was even faster than I normally was. "Am I to fast for you?" I reappeared back where I started.

"Who the fuck are ya?" He hissed his eyes darkening even more. "I smell ya but ya ain't Isabella?" He took that moment to lunge. I could only laugh because of the fact that he was moving in slow motion to me.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – here is the next chapter. I was going to make it longer but it was easier to cut off the chapter here because if I hadn't this chapter would have been extremely long. Ok now keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 5: Greetings & Surprises

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of the twilight saga. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. It starts were I left off in the last chapter so hope y'all enjoy. Onward.. And don't forget to check out my other stories and by co-writing on some of my stories BellaItalia. She is good too.**

**Chapter 5: Greetings & Surprises **

**(Izzy's Pov)**

As soon as he was a foot from me and took a swipe I was able to drop on one of my hands as I kick him under the chin, sending him flying backwards. I quickly flipped around and stood where I started. I tilted my head to the side as I watched him flip through the air and land in a crouch. He didn't take his time as he rushed me again. This time I was taken by surprise as the fact that he was faster than I first thought. I went to hit him and realized that he had dodged and was able to get behind me kicking me in the back. I snarled as I slammed face first into the ground. I heard a movement in the air and knew he lunged while I was down.

I quickly flipped over and grabbed his hands in my own. I was on my feet in the next second and I finally noticed his eyes were different. They were black but I could smell human blood on his breathe. I sniffed the air and was suddenly hit full force of his scent. I shivered which was all he needed as I flipped me around and pulled my back to his chest with my arms crossed over my chest. I could feel his cool breathe on my neck and a deep soothing sound from his chest that calmed me. I tried to fight the haze that was flickering over my vision but soon I was thrusted back while Bella was brought forward.

**(Bella's Pov)**

When I came back into control, I was shocked. No one could stopped me mid fight, especially with Izzy in control. I tried to moved but I found teeth at my throat and a deep growl echoed from the ceilings. I shivered not from fear but from arousal. I could vaguely remember trying to save my grandmother and then seeing Jasper as the Major which caused Izzy to come forth. I glanced around and saw that we were alone in the pit. I tried to move but then I felt teeth puncture my shoulder. I whimpered and went limp from his assault. I had never had someone have a hold of me in this manner. I opened my mouth but I found no word coming out. I gathered what little control I did have and tried to speak again.

"Jasper?" I whimpered because the first syllable out of my mouth he bared down harder.

His teeth were removed from my neck but I was then spun around and backed into a wall where I was pinned with him between my legs and his hands holding mine where I couldn't get free even if I wished to. He kept growling but I kinda liked it. I knew when my arousal became known because he took a deep breathe and snapped his eyes to mine. I was lost in their black orbs that were his eyes. I instinctively licked my lips and that was all it took for him to lock his lips on mine. I moaned into the kiss because it was primal and thrilling. It was nothing like I thought it would be and in fact he would be my first.

I suddenly became very worried if I would please him like he would me. I have no experience where he has tons. I whimpered again fear setting in. I could feel a tug on my heart when I wished he would stop for a moment. He must have sensed my discomfort because he raised his head from sulking my neck and looked me in the eyes. They were not the ones I would normally see on a Cullen but then again I was glad that Jasper was back and the Major had taken a break for the moment. I swallowed and dropped my eyes not knowing how to start this conversation.

"Is somethin' wrong Darlin'?" Jasper let my hands go and used one of his hands to raised my face that way I could look in his red eyes. "Was I doin' somethin' wrong?" There was a frown there.

I shook my head and bit my lip. "What are you doing here, Jasper?" I asked in a small voice. My eyes were down on the ground. My chest felt warm as though I was human again. I felt something deeper drawing me to Jasper.

"We thought ya had died." His head buried in my hair. "Ya smell like rain, freesias, and leather." He whispered as his cool breathe washed over my neck. I couldn't help but shiver at his contact.

"I was never dead." I told him trying to push him away from me but I couldn't find the strength. "Why are you here?" I questioned him again. I could feel my anger rising.

"I heard from Aro that ya were still alive and I came to save ya." He told me pulling back to look down at me. "I was worried that Maria had hurt ya."

I scoffed and this time I was able to push him away. He stumbled back with wide eyes. "Maria may have hurt you but she would never hurt me." I snarled at him. "I know what happened when you were with my grandmother but it was not her fault that she turned dark. Did you know that she lost her human family and that was the only thing that kept her sane while she was a vampire. You just happened to be in her path during her dark time. I know that she used you for her pleasure as well as other things but you have to understand that she could have had Peter and Charlotte hunted down after they left but instead punished you. Why? Because she knew that Peter was your friend and she did care for you to some extent."

His eyes turned black again. "Really?" He snarled. "Did she tell you how she put me in the dungeon for about a week with no blood or sunlight. I was alone and only my thoughts for company. I went crazy because of what happened." He snapped. I could tell that his demon was close to the surface. "My demon came forth and I slaughter an entire town because of yer grandmother." He grabbed me and slammed me into a wall with his hand around my throat.

Suddenly I was hit with a vision. It was of Jasper being chained to the wall and the room was pitch black to a human. I was that he was paler than normally and there were bruises under his eyes. I could tell that Jasper was starving. I shook my head as I looked around. I spotted Maria in the other corner keeping an eye on him. In her eyes she had some remorse. She snapped her fingers and two burly men came into the room.

"Take him to feed. I believe he has learned his lesson." Maria ordered them in a cold manner. I could see the spark of guilt behind her eyes. She then left and went to her room to dry sob because of her loneliness and guilt.

I was brought back to the present when I was hit across the face. My eyes snapped open and found that Lilith was standing above me. I was in my room and I was also lying on my bed. Frowning I sat up and noticed that Aisha, Maria, Javier, Peter, Charlotte, Niol, Niko and Jasper were all in my room. Aisha was at my side in an instant.

"I was worried." She cried as she pulled me into a hug. "Lilith told me that you would be ok but she wouldn't tell us what happened."

I smiled as I pulled back from Aisha. "I'm fine." I told her looking at Niol and Niko. "Why don't you three go tend to the newborns while I speak to Peter and the others." I ordered them. They all three nodded as they took off. I raised my brow as I turned to Lilith. "Care to explain how I was able to see when Maria stopped her punishment for Jasper, that he received for letting Peter and Charlotte go?" I tilted my head to the side and ignored Jasper that growled and my grandmother that lowered her eyes and bowed her head hiding behind Javier.

Lilith smiled. "That my dear is what I was trying to tell you before we were interrupted by Marco and the others." She looked at the others. "I could feel that they were close thus I let Bella feed from me before the battle."

There were gasps all around. Jasper spun me around and looked in my eyes. "What?" I raised a brow in question, when his eyes widen. "Do I have something on my face?"

Jasper shook his head and lead me over to a mirror. When I looked into the mirror I was completely shocked. My eyes were no longer red but blue with red flecks. You could only see the red flecks if you were a vampire. I was shocked because I had no idea what was going on. I turned and looked at Lilith. She held out her hand to me. I frowned but took her hand. With in a few seconds the room around us shifted and we were suddenly in a cave of some kind. There were no others with us. Jasper and the others were just gone. I jerked my hand away from hers.

"What happened?" I questioned Lilith as I looked around. "Why are we here? Where is here?" I looked back at her.

"I am passing my knowledge onto you." She took a seat on what I thought to be an old throne. "Do you know what this place is?" She waved her hand to gesture to the room around us. To me it looked like a cavern.

I shook my head. "No." I cut my eyes back to her.

"This is where I was first made." She brushed the stone under her lovingly. "I was cast out with my brother and we were cursed to walk among the humans but to never feel their love." She looked at me. "My brother and I were gods children. My brother was in the under world while I ruled beside god in heaven. Since my brother betrayed god I was put here with my brother to be like human but never human." Her eyes were full of meaning.

"My eyes?" I whispered in a questioning tone. Lilith nodded.

"Your eyes were first." She explained. "Next will most likely be tears. You will not have to worry about the fundamentals of human nature as going to the bathroom or menstrual cycle. However you will need to be cautious because you will be able to have children. Only one but still you will need to be cautious."

"Is there anything else?" I asked stepping closer to her. Lilith shook her head.

"No but you will also gain one more power." She told me with a grin. "Transport. It is very useful. Also you will see everything that has happened over the years. It will come in increments but you will see the world before you."

I then watched as her eyes grew white and her skin became stone as she was sitting looking at me with sad eyes. I could no longer hear a heart beat or the sound of blood. I didn't even smell her scent any longer. It was as if she just vanished. I walked close to the stone statue look alike of Lilith. I touched the surface and found it to be warm. I smiled sadly as I backed away. I wondered if this was the way of her death. If this was my gift for feeding from the mother of all vampires then I will make her proud. All I need to do now was to find a way home.

**(Jasper's Pov)**

Maria had left in fear of me along with her mate. I couldn't help but still feel threatened any time I was around her. The only thing I could remember from my time with her was blood, sex and war. I wanted nothing more than to put it all behind me and here I was standing smack dab in the center of it. Emmett and Rosalie went to look around with Esme. Charlotte went with them. Peter and Bella's second, Aisha and her mate, Niol were all in the room with me. Why I don't know but I have a feeling. Peter smirked at me as I moved pass him once again.

"What're ya so happy for fucker?" I hissed my eyes turning black. I had only been in the south for a few hours and I was starting to feel its effects.

Peter continued to smirk. "Don't worry about it. Y'all find out soon enough." Fucker even tipped his imaginary cowboy hat to me.

I snarled at him as I started to pace again. I could tell that Aisha was getting irritated by my pacing but I couldn't care less. I wanted to know where my mate was and where in the hell where Lilith was. I could feel the pain in my chest lessen and I could only pray that it was my mate coming back. I almost jumped out of my skin when Bella appeared in front of me with a little bit of coloring in her cheeks while I could faintly hear a heart beat. I shook it off as I rushed to her and pulled her in my arms.

She was slightly warmer than myself now. I pulled back and looked her over and noticed that she was fine other than there were a few things that I noticed about her. Her skin was a little darker than before and her eyes were pure royal blue now. No red flecks were left in them. Her skin temperature was warmer now and I could hear a faint heart beat. Bella brought her hand up and cupped my cheek as she leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I'm ok." She whispered as she pulled back and nodded to Aisha. Her and Niol were gone in a flash. I believe I knew where they went but I would wait to see if I was correct.

"Ya look different Lil' Bit." Peter came over and looked her up and down. I couldn't help but growl. Bella hit my arm.

"Of course I do." She looked at Aisha. "Why don't you go find grandmother?" She smiled sweetly.

Aisha and Niol nodded. "Of course Boss." She smirked as she rushed out the door.

Bella sauntered over and sat down. I could only follow her like a little puppy. I couldn't believe she was keeping quiet but every time I tried to look her in the eyes she would turn her head. I wondered what she had to hide. Shaking my head I took a seat next to her and waited for Maria and Javier and the others to arrive.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am happy that you all are enjoying this story along with my others. Bella and I also have another story up called Rewriting My Destiny. Catgrl came up with the main idea but Bella and I started to for her. I hope that she has enjoyed the chapter and the cover. I would also like to thank Bella for making some of my covers for me. You are the best. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 6: Good Or Bad News?

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Twilight and only write this story because of the fun I receive in doing so and having others read it as well. I make no money or profit from this but truly wish I did. Now into the next chapter...**

**Chapter 6: Good or Bad News?**

**(Bella's Pov)**

It didn't take long before my grandmother made her way back to where I was. Maria bursted through the doors and caused Jasper to jump. I just shook my head and knew that their relationship would need work. Maria came straight to me and engulfed me in a hug. Javier was not far from her as he came to the other side of her and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh mija!" Maria cooed as she pulled back and sat down next to me after she had let me go. "You look so different?" Her red eyes were looking over every new aspect of my body and eyes. "Even more beautiful." She whispered taking my face in between her hands and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, abuela." I whispered as I blushed. I knew that I did because everyone gasped.

"You blush?!" Aisha stared with wide eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"I can do a lot of things." I told them as my stomach growled. My eyes widen in shock. "I think I'm hungry!" I turned to Maria. I didn't even have to say anything as she smiled widely and nodded.

"I'll be right back." She told me as she rushed out the door. I knew where she was going. She loved to pamper me when I was human. Aisha was chuckling beside me where Maria was sitting.

Jasper moved in front of me. "How is this happenin' darlin'?" His eyes conveyed his worry.

"When I drank from Lilith she told me that I would know everything she knew." I took a breath and found that my lunges accepted the air but it still did not feel needed. "She told me that I would be seeing things through out my immortal life. I am the new mother. Lilith turned to stone right before my eyes. No heart beat, no scent, just stone." I shook my head and felt a calming wave wash over me.

Just then Maria came into the room but stopped when she saw that Jasper was kneeling beside me. I knew that I would need to speak to them with Peter and Charlotte in the room. I looked at Javier and cut my eyes to the others. He gave me a slight nod telling me he understood. He motioned for the others and I watched as everyone left but Jasper, Maria, Peter and Charlotte. I could tell that my grandmother was rather nervous. I sat back down while Charlotte took the food from Maria and handed it to me.

"I know that you all have some bad history but I need all of you to know why it happened the way it had to." I took a bit of the sandwich. It was my favorite. Melted Shredded cheese on bread. I smiled at Maria. I swallowed and looked at Jasper. "Since you were with my grandmother the longest I would like you to think back to all the times you were with her. Not only the bad but the good as well." I told him then looked at my grandmother. "When did you lose contact with your human family?"

Maria sighed and bowed her head. "I lost mi familia in 1850 when they moved up north because of the war." She looked sadly at Jasper. "I found Major in 1863. That very day I changed him and took his human life from him." Jasper stiffened and closed his eyes. I knew that he was remembering that night.

"I knew that I was becoming the very thing that I hated." Maria confessed looking at Jasper. "Then I made my Major, my empath, feel all the hurt that I had endured. The pain you were feeling were not the ones of the newborns, it was my pain and loneliness." She bowed her head. I stood and went over to her.

"Grandmother tell them about when Peter and Charlotte ran." I urged. I could see that Peter stiffened and Charlotte curled into his side. Jasper narrowed his eyes and I could hear a low growl coming from him.

"Si, they need to be told the truth." She looked up and smiled sadly at Jasper. "I knew that Peter and Charlotte were mates long before you let them go, Major. I spotted them in the barn one night when I was on patrol. As I watched them I could see that I could not destroy the love that they shared. It reminded me of the love that I had for my Marie, my child and Bella's ancestor." She took a hold of my hands. "I was in a terrible place at the time but I knew that what I was doing was wrong on so many levels. Peter came to me, out of the middle of no where and told me that if he ever left that he would be back one day and would help me make everyone understand. I did not know it at the time but Peter knew everything about my past and how I was turned into the Monster that I was until I meet Lira, two days before Jasper left. She told me that my life was just beginning because I had a destiny to fulfill and the only way I could do so was by losing my sanity for a while and make the most fear Major of the south. It was about two days later that I realized that Jasper was becoming more and more depressed. I didn't know why but I called Peter to come and get him. I finally saw that I almost ruined a man that was only trying to please me."

"I thought you met her after Jasper left?" Charlotte spoke up. "That was what we were told."

Maria nodded. "That is the story I put into place until I was ready to tell you the truth. Lira didn't like it but she did so under my order." Maria sighed. "It was my fault that I tore your lives apart but I will take forever to make it up to all three of you. I know that what I did was unforgivable but I will pray that some day you will forgive me."

**(Jasper's Pov)**

I could see and feel how sorry Maria was. The guilt that was flowing from her was overwhelming. I stood and shook my head. I needed time to process why my life was like it was. I rushed out the door to get some air. I could hear my mate explaining to them why I needed to leave. It didn't take me long before I was out in the sun looking around the desert. It was the same as it was back when I was here. I could tell that a few things had been repaired but other than that there was the barn that had a pit dug out which was for punishments. Then I saw the house where the higher ups lived yet now I could see that a few newborns were going in there as well.

"Boss has changed this place." A familiar male voice sounded behind me. I turned to see James with Victoria standing beside him. "Good to see ya again." He smirked.

"I cant say the same." I told him as I turned my eyes back to the area in front of me. "Who's this Boss?" I couldn't help but ask.

Victoria snorted. "Isabella, of course." She sneered. I could feel loyalty however there was hatred there for some reason. "Yet she has been good for Maria." She was looking at her finger nails.

"She has been better for all of us." James praised her. I could tell that his devotion to Bella made Victoria angry. "She kept us from being killed more than once." He smirked seeing Victoria hiss and snap at him as she turned and walked away.

"She's a spit fire." I raised a brow. James laughed.

"That's one way to put it." He snorted as he looked at Victoria. I could feel James mating pull to the red head. "But that is the best part of is that she's always beside me." He had a far away look in his eyes.

"Yer lucky." I told him. "Yer mate loves ya more than her own life and would do anything to hurt someone that hurt ya." James cut his eyes to mine.

"Victoria had a bad life before I came along that's why she is scared all the time." He looked back over to where Victoria was sparing with another vampire. "Maria had changed for the better after you left but somethings were the same. I was just turned when her year mark came up. As soon as she found out that I was Victoria's mate she pulled us both into her office and asked if we would like to stay or leave."

I was shocked. Never before had I heard Maria doing something like this. "And you stayed?" I asked curiously. James nodded.

"Before Boss came here things were really different but as soon as she crossed over the line it was as if Maria flipped a switch." He shook his head. "I had been with her for over 140 years but since then she has tried to change her ways. It wasn't until Boss came that Maria really changed. I think Lira helped quite a bit though. But that was about two days before you left."

I snarled as he took off to where his mate was. I could see that he truly loved Victoria but just like to play around. I stood there was spotted Laurent and Irina. I frowned knowing that they were suppose to be on a trip now down here with Bella. I could see that their eyes were still golden but I knew it took only two days to turn from Gold to red but a month to turn red to gold. I felt the wind shift and felt someone coming up behind me but stopped a few feet from where I stood. I turned and saw the male that had been by Maria's side since I had arrived.

"It is nice to meet you Major." He tilted his head downward in kindness. "Will you walk with me?" He asked nicely.

"Alright." I told him watching him wearyingly. "What do ya wish ta speak ta me about?"

"My mate, Maria." He smiled sadly. "She told me all about what happened." He eyed me. "The whole story. I understand that you all have some bad problems with her but I wish to reassure you that Maria has been nothing but kind to Bella but as you see Bella has become you in a way. She could not handle the fighting but -er- ordered Maria to retire since the Volturi were after her since you escape." He stopped and I realized that we were standing in front of the changing barn.

"Why are we here?" I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"To show you how things have changed." He went to the door and opened it. "Come and follow me." He entered the barn. It took a few minutes but I also followed after him and entered the barn that I had woke up in.

The first thing I realized was there was no screaming. As I looked around I could see why. No newborns were in the barn. In fact there were older vampires that were sitting on the beds and either reading or playing games with the others. I was shocked. Before the beds would be filled with screaming humans that were turning, now there were none. I looked at Javier and found him smiling.

"Not what you first expected." He stated as he headed back out the door. "Maria changed for better in a lot of ways but taking on Maria's position has taken a toll on Bella. As you have seen." His eyes found mine. "A mate brings balance where there is to much darkness. Just as you will bring her into the light she will bring you into the light." With that he bowed and headed back into the house.

I couldn't believe that this has been happening. Shaking my head I jumped up on the roof of the building where I use to go when Maria's camp life would be to much. I didn't think that being back here would be so hard. In fact it was nothing like I remembered. Now I only wished to erase the memories that plague my mind.

**(Bella's Pov)**

I looked around and found that everyone was talking and in their own little world. Peter and Charlotte were speaking with Maria. Suddenly I was feeling drowsy so I looked over at Aisha. I didn't have to speak before she nodded and helped me to my feet.

"Are you ok dear?" Maria jumped up and rushed to my side. "You don't look well." Her eyes were bunched together as she frowned.

I smiled. "Yes, just tired." I told her. "All I need is some sleep then I will be fine." I told them all as I turned and walked out of the room.

As I headed to my room I could see that night had fell while we were in the room speaking. I was sadden that Jasper had not come back but I knew that he had things he needed to think about. Seeing me here and alive must have been a shock to him but an even bigger shock was me being his mate. Sighing I closed my eyes for a few moments before I shook my head and rushed quickly to my room. I needed to get there before I fell and went to sleep in the hall way. Yawning as I entered the room I saw that Jasper was not in here either. Sighing I went into my closest and gathered some comfortable clothing for me to sleep in.

I went to my bathroom and washed up then brushed my teeth. I knew that I didn't need to do this but I only used water because I could not stand the taste of the toothpaste that the humans use. After I was done with my bathroom routine I dressed for bed and turned off the lights. I checked the window and found that it was open. I smiled thinking that Jasper must be on the roof however I felt as though I could sleep right here thus I was going to bed. I looked out the slightly open window.

"Good night Jasper." I whispered knowing he would hear me if he was close by. I crawled into bed and let sleep take me for the first time in over 20 years.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. I hope that you all have enjoyed it thus far because it still more to come. I am also writing on the others but it takes me a little longer when they are in 3rd person Pov such as Lonely Road and New Beginning. Now as you all now I am also co writing with BellaItalia. She has some stories that are writing by others as well as herself. Check her out but keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 7: What's to Come

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Twilight or its characters. Truly wish I did though now onto the story that I know you all are waiting for. Oh and I will also let you all in on what is happening on the other side...**

**Review:**

_**(Bella's Pov)**_

_**I went to my bathroom and washed up then brushed my teeth. I knew that I didn't need to do this but I only used water because I could not stand the taste of the toothpaste that the humans use. After I was done with my bathroom routine I dressed for bed and turned off the lights. I checked the window and found that it was open. I smiled thinking that Jasper must be on the roof however I felt as though I could sleep right here thus I was going to bed. I looked out the slightly open window.**_

"_**Good night Jasper." I whispered knowing he would hear me if he was close by. I crawled into bed and let sleep take me for the first time in over 20 years.**_

**Chapter 7: What's to Come...**

**(3rd Person Pov: Somewhere up North)**

Edward was pacing around the room because he was rather pissed off at this time. His eyes were jet black and were darting to Alice who was in Carlisle's arms. He turned to them and stalked over in front of them.

"Well?" Edward snapped looking into Alice's eyes. "Have you seen anything?"

Alice whimpered and shook her head. "Its as if she's blocking me." She curled into Carlisle's arms. "Please... you know that my visions are subjective." Her eyes were clenched tight as if that would help her against her enraged mate.

"It still does not help when we are as blind as they are." Edward hissed as he spun around and started to pace once again. "The only reason we are even still alive is because I am able to keep everything under control. I was the one who had to deal with Aro and the others when we went to check in." He snarled looking at Carlisle.

"I told you that I would have went but you did not trust me to keep these things from him." Carlisle argued. Edward scoffed. "Aro may be my brother but I would never turn my back on my mates." Carlisle's eyes started to turn black.

"Please can we not fight that is what will destroy us." Alice whimpered as she held out her hand to Edward. "I have seen that if we are separated that we all three will be killed."

Edward's eyes softened as he went to Alice, kissing her on the top of the head. "Keep looking I must speak with Anubis." He then rushed out the room leaving Alice and Carlisle sitting there.

"Alli, are you ok?" Carlisle asked turning her around. "You have been drawing away from Edward for a little while. Is everything ok?" His eyes were full of worry.

Alice sighed. "He's changing, Carlisle." She closed her eyes searching their future. "Ever since that Fucking human, Bella, he has been more bitter and crass towards me." She shook her head dry sobbing. "I don't know what is the matter with him but it worries me. What if he doesn't want me any longer?"

Carlisle pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Don't worry my sweet mate." He whispered. "What ever is going on I will find out and bring a stop to it." He kissed her on the head then placed her down beside him.

Alice nodded as she watched him walk out of the room and head to Anubis' chamber. "If they find out that I lied about not seeing Bella then I am going to be killed but if I told Edward that Bella was back then he would run off and try and find her. I can't let him go because he will be killed before he even got close." She shivered as she curled into a ball. "I only pray that my vision doesn't come to light because if I know anything as soon as the Volturi know of Carlisle and Edward's betrayal, our lives are forfeited."

**(Bella's Pov)**

When I woke up I noticed that it was still dark out and that Jasper was not in bed with me. Frowning I sat up and blinked my eyes adjusting them to the darkness. Pushing the off of me I looked around the room and saw that he wasn't in our room either. I pushed my shield out and found that he was still on the roof. I sighed as I rose and donned my robe. I wonder what could have him so upset. Shaking my head I walk over to the window and look up at the stars. I could hear him up there running his hands through his hair.

Making my decision I jumped out the window and landed on the roof about two feet from where Jasper was sitting looking out at the desert. I made my way over to him and sat next to him. We sat there in darkness and quiet watching the others walk around below us spending their free time how they wished. I had changed quite a few things when I took over. Instead of training 24/7 I let them rest in between times because I found that even though we don't tire physically we do mentally.

"Are you alright?" I asked Jasper keeping my eyes forward not wishing to look at him. However I could see him out the side.

Jasper sighed. "Just tryin' ta get ova' what happened here." He looked at me with pain in his eyes. I had to turn to him this time. "I can even see that it has taken its toll on ya, too."

I had to close my eyes and turn away. Yes Jasper had been with Maria longer and during her dark time however I had to do things that Maria wouldn't have done when I took over. I found that some humans can not be turned for different reasons. If they are homicidal when human then they will be almost uncontrollable when turned. Also the ones younger than 15 can not be turned. If they are turned before that age they act younger then they truly are. I had to put many of them down because my grandmother had some with her when I came around. She didn't have the heart to do so thus it was my job which lead me to have Izzy.

"Yes but we all have monsters that we wish we could rid ourselves of." I looked at him with meaningful eyes. "What my grandmother did was terrible but as you can see I have changed things for the better." I took his hand in mine.

Jasper didn't say anything as he pulled me into his arms. "Javier took me ta the changin' barn." He whispered to me. I nodded, letting him continue. "It wasn't like it use ta be when I was around."

"I taught Maria that there are other uses for the vampires that pass their year date. She even realized how much better it was to have adult vampire than newborns." I looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were black. "You're thirsty." I stood pulling him with me.

Jasper looked down at the ground. "I don't feed from animals any longer." His eyes found mine. I just smirked.

"And here I thought you have red contacts in." I smirked as I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with a soft thud. I looked up and found that Jasper was right behind me.

He walked up to me and took my mouth with his. "You are rather special." He whispered looking into my eyes with so much emotions that it almost floored me.

I smiled raising up and kissing him once again before taking his hand and heading to the feeding room. "So are you Cowboy. Now let me show you how we feed." I told him squeezing his hand.

It was time to show him how we feed. I knew what he was expecting but it would be a shock when he found what we had done. I just smiled squeezing his hand as I lead him to the small shack, where we kept the blood when we didn't feel like going off the compound. I could tell that he was afraid but he kept it to himself as he let me lead him in through the door and we both stopped when the lights came on automatically.

Jasper gasped looking around. The barn was now full of freezers with clear doors. Full of human blood bags. "This is rather different than when I was here." He looked down at me. "Thank ya darlin' for helpin' me ta come ta terms with my past." He bent down and kissed me before heading over to one of the refrigerators, pulling a couple of bags out. "Care ta join me darlin'?" He asked turning back around.

"Of course." I told him as I walked over at human speed and took one bag from him.

Our eyes locked as we both bit into the bags at the same time. I found it highly erotic as I watched his eyes darken not from hunger but from lust. As soon as I was done I threw the bag in the incinerator that Maria had installed. It was easier and faster than regular burning. Jasper's bag followed mine as he stalked towards me licking the blood from the corner of his mouth but missed some that landed on his chin. I waited til he was close enough and leaned forward licking the blood off of his chin. His arms pulled me to him and crushed me to his chest. I could feel just what I did to him.

I moaned as I felt his mouth lower and claim mine. His meal was on his tongue and I couldn't help wanting more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and used the leverage to wrap my legs around his waist. I huffed when I felt the wall hit my back however I was more enthused with what was pressing into my stomach. I rocked my hips causing a hiss to escape his mouth and into mine. I could only whimper as I rocked against him harder. Pulling my mouth away from his I threw my head back and tried to get my mind to focus however all I could feel was Jasper's mouth against my neck.

"Oh Jasper." I moaned as he sucked on my neck. "I... I need... y-you." My back arching trying to get closer. The pleasure I was feeling was wonderful.

Jasper growled as he pulled his head back and looked me in the eyes. I could only shiver at the intensity of his gaze. "I need ya', too, darlin'." He growled as he thrusted into me. I needed to feel him underneath me with no barriers.

He must have thought the same thing because the next thing I knew I was threw onto the ground and a black eyed, naked Jasper jumped onto me ripping my clothing off while his mouth attacked my mouth, jaw and neck. I had no idea when he removed his clothing but I didn't care as I felt his harden length pressing into my thigh. I whimpered in need clawing at his back trying to get him closer.

Jasper chuckled as his head pulled back. "Impatient aren't we darlin'?" I could only nod as I whimpered and withered under him.

"Jas..." I didn't get the whole sentence out when I felt him rammed his hardness inside. I felt the barrier break immediately and felt Jasper freeze.

I clenched my eyes trying to calm down when I was hit with a calming wave. When I did open my eyes I looked up into the dark gold eyes of my Jasper. His eyes were full of wonder and curiosity. "Ya never?" The was a wonder to his tone.

I shook my head. "I was to busy to think of that but then again it might have grown back when I became a vampire. I did play around with Jacob Black but nothing this intimate." I moved my hips trying to see if there was any pain but all I could feel was his length inside me pulsing.

I gasped and bucked my hips causing Jasper to hiss above me. His eyes bore down into mine as they started to turn black with lust. I bit my lip as I felt Jasper pull out then slam back in. I couldn't hold back the moans that were filling the room because of the pleasure that I was feeling as he slid in and out of me. I opened my eyes, not even remembering that I shut them, and looked directly into the eyes of my mate.

"Say yer mine, Izabella." Jasper snarled as he rammed into me. "Tell everyone that yer mine and no one elses!"

I tried to hold back but I felt the edge coming closer and closer. "Yours! I'm yours! Harder, please!" I screamed/moaned as he kept moving in me. "Faster!"

"Yer wish is my command, Darlin'." Jasper growled and withdrew completely.

I couldn't help but whimper however I suddenly found myself on my hands and knees looking at the wall. Then I felt him slam back in and I almost came right then and there. I went down on my elbows unable to keep with the pleasure and force. I could feel him bend over my back, kissing my shoulders and neck while he kept his rhythm. It didn't take long before I felt the fire explode around me. I came hard as he thrusted in two more times then sunk his teeth into my neck as I felt his cold seed pool in my womb. I collapsed on the ground with Jasper still inside me.

Jasper finally pulled out and picked me up racing back to the house. I should have been embarrassed but I couldn't care as he ran to the house and jumped into our bedroom window. Jasper layed me down then curled up next to me. I curled into his arms and let my eyes drift close as I held onto my mate. I knew that I would need to speak to my grandmother however there were things that I needed and time with my mate was what I needed.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it as much as I had writing. I would also like to let ya know that Bella's mother will be writing in her daughters place because of school. Which is understandable. From what Bella's mother told me her, the mother, has been helping her write her stories which means that the stories that we are writing together will be continued. Well til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 8: Speaking with Death

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Twilight or its characters. Truly wish I did though now onto the story that I know you all are waiting for.**

**Review:**

**(Bella's Pov)**

_Jasper gasped looking around. The barn was now full of freezers with clear doors. Full of human blood bags. "This is rather different than when I was here." He looked down at me. "Thank ya darlin' for helpin' me ta come ta terms with my past." He bent down and kissed me before heading over to one of the refrigerators, pulling a couple of bags out. "Care ta join me darlin'?" He asked turning back around. _

"_Of course." I told him as I walked over at human speed and took one bag from him. _

**Chapter 8: Speaking With Death**

**(Bella's Pov – Meeting Hall – Early Morning)**

Sitting in my chair I was waiting for my grandmother to arrive. Two messengers from the Volturi had showed up about an hour ago. I kept my opinions to myself because I was still rather tired from last night with my mate. I felt a hand on my leg and smiled looking over at Jasper who was sitting beside me. I took his hand with mine as I sat there with Demetri and Jane, the so called messengers. Aisha, Niol and Niko were behind me standing with their eyes on the two at the other end of the table. I had my group shielded which meant that Jane could not use her little power on them.

"Where is Maria?" Jane hissed as she stood up. "We will not wait any longer." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. I could feel some pressure on my shield but I knew she wasn't getting through.

"Stop Jane." Demetri hissed jerking her down to her seat. "Marcus, Aro and Caius told us that we are not to engage the targets but to get some information. Then to answer back to them on what to do." Jane and Demetri were having a stare off.

Jane hissed and snapped her teeth, at Demetri, as she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, looking the other way. I could only smirk at her because of the anger that I could see in her eyes. Demetri was looking at me with a raised eyebrow then looked at Jasper. I just raised an eyebrow in return and tilted my head to the side. Demetri just shook his head and looked away. I smirked but stiffened when I caught the scent of my grandmother, Maria, Javier and Peter hit my nose. I stood and made my way over the door. I would not let Maria walk in here unless she had protection from my shield. As soon as Maria, Javier and Peter entered I could feel some more pressure against my shield.

"Would you mind not attacking anyone or I will put you down personally." I hissed as I turned around to Jane. I could see that she looked fearful. "Now why don't we all seat down then we may talk about what you wish to know."

I kept my eyes on Jane and Demetri as I held a chair out for Maria. Maria took a seat then Javier, who sat in between her and Jane and Demetri. Peter took seat next to Jasper while Niko, Niol and Aisha kept on their feet however Niko and Niol moved over to where Maria and Javier were sitting. Aisha stayed behind me that way her line of sight was not interfered with. She didn't want to burn anyone that she didn't want to and only two were in her line of sight at the moment. A deadly smile graced her lips because of the fear I saw in Demetri and Janes' eyes.

"Now that my Grandmother is here what do you wish to know?" I asked leaning forward and placing my forearms on the table, arms crossed, with one eyebrow raised.

"We heard from Edward, Carlisle and Alice that you were planing to move against the Volturi however since then they have disappeared from Aro's radar. Aro is now wondering if his intel was correct." Demetri decided it would be best if he spoke. "Do you know where they are?"

I could see that Jane did not like that they were here and could do nothing. "From what our seer saw they are with Anubis." I looked at Demetri unknown if they knew of the first vampires. "I can imagine that they wish to take over the human world along with vampire world. They will start with me then work onto your masters."

"What do you think?" Demetri looked at Jasper. "You know them for 80 years."

"I believe that my mate is correct." He took my hand above the table. "Lilith came here and handed over her powers to Bella, which could only lead me to believe that she knows what's to come." Jasper squeezed my hand keeping his eyes on Jane and Demetri.

"Then we shall call Aro and let him know of this. Please excuse us." Demetri stood with Jane at his side. They both bowed however Demetri bowed slightly lower than Jane. They then left the room and walked outside the house. I knew they would need to speak away from my compound however I could only imagine what they will be telling the leading vampires.

Maria cleared her throat as she looked at Jasper. "Major?" Her voice was low but full of curiosity.

"Yes, Maria?" He asked as he leveled his red eyes at her. "Is there something that you wish to say?" I could tell that he was trying thus I grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed letting him know that I was right beside him.

Maria shifted in her seat and I could tell that my grandmother was rather nervous. "How..." She cleared her throat. "How are you doing?" She tried to smile friendly.

I could only squeeze Jasper's hand as I felt him stiffen. I turned my head to him and raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to speak. "It's not like it use to be." He gave her a small smile. "I'm..." He swallowed. "I'm glad that you have realized what you did and are trying to make amends." I could see Maria's arms slump as if a weight was lifted.

"I am truly sorry for what I did to you and the others." She cringed as Javier wrapped his arms around her. "But when I found Lira and then Javier I knew that if I could finally change then I could seek forgiveness from you, Peter and Charlotte." She looked as if she could cry.

I didn't notice anything til my grandmother looked at me with wide eyes along with everyone in the room. Just then Demetri and Jane walked in but froze when they saw me. I looked at Jasper and he just smiled wiping my cheek. I looked down and froze. I cried again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe which was weird because I felt the air go in and mix with the blood but I didn't need it. Jasper handed me a red hankie. I took it and wiped my eyes of my 'bloody' tears.

"Just another thing that I have to get use to." I whispered feeling slightly embarrassed. I stiffened when I felt someone enter the compound. My eyes went to Jane and Demetri and found that their eyes were lowered to the ground. My eyes harden as I rose to my feet. Niko, Niol and Aisha were at the ready at any moment. "What did the Brothers say when you called them?" I narrowed my eyes as I moved in front of the two with ease. Neither of them saw me move which made them jump slightly.

"Aro is on his way to speak with you and Maria." Demetri raised his eyes for a second to look me in the eyes. "It must be him coming into the building."

I snorted. "Then I shall go see to our visitor however if it isn't Aro I will personally deal with you two." I turned and walked out with Niko behind me.

I knew that Aisha and Niol would make sure that Maria and Javier were unharmed while I was away. I could feel Jasper coming up behind us as he followed. I wouldn't wait for him because our guest was almost through the gate and I wanted to make sure that it was Aro. If not I would have some fun with the intruder as target practice. Then I would have fun with Jane and Demetri.

**(3rd Person Pov – Anubis bed Chambers)**

Anubis was sitting on his bed with his mate lying beside him. Edward was pacing back and forth at the foot while Natasha **(Guessing Anubis mate's name)** slept. Anubis raised an eyebrow as he watched Edward pace.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked in a amused tone, while he stroked Natasha's arm. "I can see that you are having some trouble."

Edward stopped pacing as he turned slowly towards Anubis. "You told me that if we remained here I would be granted a life along with my two mates." His eyes were black from anger. "All I have now is a female mate that is scared and a male mate that is rather upset with me at this time because of how I am acting."

Anubis waved his hand. "That is not my problem." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. "The only way that you will receive the life I am granted is if I give it to you however I do not feel that you deserve such a thing." He walked over naked and took his robe and covered himself then turned back around as Carlisle walked in.

"Anubis." Carlisle greeted as he walked over to Edward with a frown on his face. "Do you forget who is the sire between us?" He hissed as he wiped his hand forward and grabbed Edward by the throat. "Because if so then I would be more than happy to remind you." His eyes were black and narrowed.

Edward snarled as he grabbed Carlisle's wrist. "I haven't forgotten but then again you are just weak when it comes to Alice." He spat as Carlisle tightened his grip on his throat.

"She is our mate and thus is put first yet you have not put her first in anything since Isabella came into the picture." He snapped tossing Edward across the room.

Anubis was watching the argument between the two with amusement in his red eyes. He smirked as he walked up to Carlisle. "You seem to have your priorities straight unlike the young Edward." He looked Carlisle over. "I may just give you what the young Edward desires."

Carlisle hissed as he looked at Edward. "And what did he desire?" Carlisle looked back at Anubis.

"My position." Anubis told Carlisle as he sat in the chair at the end of his bed. Natasha was still asleep. "I would transfer my life to you and then you shall be the father of the vampires. I already believe that my sister gave her power away to the Young Isabella."

Edward hissed as he jumped up and went to Anubis. "That is the reason I want to be the one." His eyes found Carlisle. "I have the right to kill that bitch."

Anubis nodded but kept his eyes on Carlisle. "What shall you do?" He looked from Carlisle to Edward. "One of you wants the power but the other would be a better candidate." He stood then walked out the room most likely to feed.

Carlisle stood there looking at Edward. "I know you wish to kill Isabella but you must understand that if she already has the power then most likely she will more powerful than either of us or Alice." He frowned. "Do you think this is what Alice is keeping from us?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Edward hissed as he turned and walked out of the room.

Carlisle just shook his head but followed after Edward. They needed to speak with Alice because of the fact that she had kept something from them like this. If Isabella was given Lilith's powers then the only one who could defeat her would be the one with Anubis power. Shaking his head he pushed it aside and hurried after Edward because he knew that Edward was rather upset with their mate.

**(3rd Person Pov – In the room with Alice)**

Alice was pacing back and forth in her and her mates given rooms worrying about what was going to happen. She had seen that Marcus and Aro were already in the south and would soon find out that Edward and Carlisle were going behind their backs to the Father of the Vampires. The Mother was already awaken and had given Bella her powers. Alice shivered as she stopped and wrapped her arms around her waist. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Anubis enter her room. He smiled as he walked up behind her.

"Is there something wrong dear?" He asked brushing the short hair away from her neck.

Alice froze. "What are you doing here?" _Why didn't I see or hear him?_ Alice was very scared. If her mates showed they would take it out on her. "You shouldn't be here." She moved quickly but Anubis smirked as he watched her run to the bathroom and slam the door.

"Don't worry dear," Anubis purred as he strolled closer. "I just wish to taste what has the two males in your company fawning all over you." He paused at the door.

"Leave before Edward and Carlisle show!" Alice screamed through the closed door. "They will kill you for just touching me."

Anubis laughed. "You think they can kill me?" He sounded unafraid. "I am the Father of the Vampires and only who can kill me can take my powers." He boasted unaware of the two vampires behind him with black eyes.

Alice on the other hand was curled up in the shower praying that her mates would show because if Anubis came into the bathroom they would find a way to blame her. Suddenly she froze when a vision came to her. It was Edward and Carlisle fighting Anubis. When she came out of the vision she could hear arguing in the other room. She didn't even decide to move when she heard someone scream as though they were dieing. Shivering she stood and tried to get a clear picture of their future but it was completely black.

"No, no, no, no." Alice whimpered as she knew that the end was soon. Whatever happened in the other room would kill them all.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter of Not Who I Thought. I know that you all have been waiting for it and thus here it is. So who do you think killed Anubis or is he dead? Well we shall soon find out. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 9: Next In Line

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Twilight or its characters. Truly wish I did though now onto the story that I know you all are waiting for.**

**Review:**

_Alice on the other hand was curled up in the shower praying that her mates would show because if Anubis came into the bathroom they would find a way to blame her. Suddenly she froze when a vision came to her. It was Edward and Carlisle fighting Anubis. When she came out of the vision she could hear arguing in the other room. She didn't even decide to move when she heard someone scream as though they were dieing. Shivering she stood and tried to get a clear picture of their future but it was completely black. _

"_No, no, no, no." Alice whimpered as she knew that the end was soon. Whatever happened in the other room would kill them all._

**Chapter 9: Next In Line**

**(Bella's Pov – Heading Outside)**

I expanded my shield to see if I could see the thoughts of the one who entered my compound and stumbled with the onslaught of thoughts and memories. Jasper was at my side in an instant with his arms around me. Niko was in front of me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Boss?" Niko asked as Jasper helped me up.

I nodded and smiled. "It is Aro." I straightened as I pulled the shield back and headed out the door into the sun.

I smiled widely when I spotted Aro surrounded my some of the gifted vampires in my army. There were few that had powers and it seemed that Aro was not immune to all of them. Nissa was telekinetic. I could tell that she had Aro with in her power because he was snarling at her but couldn't move. Of course she would let him go but not until I told her. As soon as I was close enough I clicked my tongue which let them know that I was on my way. Nissa still did not let Aro go until I was in the circle with Jasper and Niko flanking me.

"Aro." I greeted as I looked over at Nissa. "Good job you are truly making progress with you power. You may go feed if you need to."

Nissa bowed to me. "Thank you Boss." She stood and shot a glare at Aro then turned and rushed to the feeding barn with the others following. They knew that I was in good hands with Niko and Jasper.

"To what do I owe the honor?" I asked standing in front of Aro with my hands behind me. "I knew that you needed to know what is going on but I thought Demetri and Jane called you to let you know what I told them." I tilted my head to the side curious.

"It seems that from what I seen you are more beautiful as an immortal than human, Isabella." His Italian was a little thick to my liking. "Would you mind, dear?" He held his hand out.

"So that you can see what is in my mind, not that you would, I think not." I narrowed my eyes. "Now what can I do for you?"

I could feel that Niko was restless. Aro could also see. "Jane and Demetri told me that you had a seer and that she says that Alice, Edward and Carlisle are going to be moving against me but they came to me and told me the same thing about you." His eyes were racking my form which caused Jasper to growl.

"Watch yer eyes!" Jasper hissed his eyes growing darker. "Isabella is my mate and yer not ta look at her like that." I could tell that Major was close to the surface.

Aro stared wide eyed at Jasper. "Apologies Major." He bowed his head. "I was also told that Lilith gave you her powers. Is that true?" He looked over at me.

I nodded. "Its true because of the fact that Alice, Edward and Carlisle have went to Anubis to gain his powers." I kept my frame tall. I would not this vampire intimidate me. "If you will follow me you can see that your '_messengers_' are fine." I turned with Jasper behind me and Niko behind him, walking with Aro.

I knew that Aro would try and grab Niko but he would get much of anything. I trained my army to evade even the best of powers. Even mine. There were whispers among the guard and I spotted Laurent, Irina, James and Victoria as we walked pass. I did notice how Irina cowered behind Laurent, I pushed it to the back of mind and filed it away for later. I had other things on my mind at the moment. In fact I needed to tell Aro that he could go back home because I would deal with the traitors myself. I was after all the chosen one. Lilith gave her powers to me and I would take out Anubis' replacement whoever it is.

It didn't take us long before we reached the conference room where Jane and Demetri were located. As soon as I entered I could feel that something was wrong. Looking around I noticed that Aisha had Jane by her neck suspended off the floor. Maria was cowering in Javier's arms shaking. Snarling I turned my eyes to Niol.

"Some one better start talking." I hissed through my clenched teeth.

Demetri was sitting in his chair as if nothing was happening. I saw that Niol was smirking which could only mean that he was projecting that they were all fine. I nodded to Niol.

"Jane, here, decided that it would be fun to torture the Mistress." Aisha snarled tightening her grip. "I didn't wish to burn the house down which lead me to where I am."

I looked at Aro. "Do you mind keeping your guard dogs on tight leashes?" I growled. "If they attack me one more time Jane will not be going back to her brother."

Aro's eyes grew wide as he snapped his fingers. Jane closed her eyes and bowed her head. I nodded for Aisha to let her go. As soon as Jane was released so was Demetri. Aisha and Niol were at grandmothers' side in an instant. They looked at me and I could tell that she needed to feed. Nodding they hurried her out the door and to the feeding barn. Aro glared at Jane and Demetri.

"What happened?" He stepped forward to Jane and held his hand out.

Jane glared at me while she stepped forward. Her eyes were not wavering as Aro took her hand and closed his eyes. I smirked at her which caused her anger to rise and Aro's grip tighten. She hissed as she averted her eyes. I watched as Aro stood straight and looked down at Jane.

"Take Demetri and head back to Volterra." His eyes then came to mine. "Isabella and I have some things to discuss."

Jane hissed but Demetri grabbed her by the arm and drug her out of the room. I cut my eyes over to Niko and nodded. He would follow them until they left the north America continent. I walked over and took the seat I recently vacated while Jasper sat on my other side. It was just Aro, Jasper and Myself in the room. I could see that Aro was rather shocked at the fact that he was sitting here with me and I was not trying to take his head off.

"Why don't I start?" I smiled as I layed my arms on the table leaning closer. "You know that with Lilith picking me I can take over Volterra with out so much of a thought. You know was well as I that if Edward gets Anubis powers then your world and mine will be coming to an end."

Aro kept his face muted. "What is you thought about this Major?" He looked at Jasper. "Alice and the Cullens were your companions for over 80 years." He raised a brow at my mate.

"That is none of yer business now I reckon that ya listen ta my mate." Jasper hissed as his arm were around my waist and I was placed in his lap. I just giggled at his antics.

Aro nodded in agreement. "What do you propose, Isabella?" He looked at me but he kept eye contact and I couldn't help the humor bubbling up, knowing it was because of Jasper's threat earlier.

**(Alice's Pov – Cowering in Shower – At Anubis' Palace)**

I was too frightened to look up when the bathroom door opened. Shaking in the shower was the last way I wanted to die but if Anubis entered through the door I knew that I would be dead very soon. When I listened in I could hear two sets of foots steps coming my way. As soon as the shower curtain was jerked back I whimpered and curled tighter into myself. I was barely covered because of fighting with Anubis. My clothes were in tatters and were he grabbed me cracked and would have bruised if I was human.

"Oh Allie." I her murmured and sudden I looked up to see that Carlisle and Edward were both standing there.

A sob broke free as I jumped my mates and clung to them as if my life depended on it. I knew that our end was soon but I didn't want to be apart from them even until death. Pushing those thoughts away I whimpered and continued to shake until Edward scooped me up and ran me to the bed room. When I looked around I noticed that a stone statue of Anubis was standing there with horror filled eyes as he was bend backwards slightly. I shuttered so Carlisle rushed forward and crushed the statue like it was cheese. I sighed a breathe of relieve but there was something else bothering me.

"Wh-What h-happened?" I asked hesitantly as I looked from Edward to Carlisle. "Only Edward looks different." I had a vision where both of them took his life, together.

"Edward rushed Anubis and was thrown into the wall after you fled to the bathroom." Carlisle sat on the other side of Edward and myself. "I then fought with Anubis and was bitten which ripped my arm off. Edward seeing that went into a rage and he took Anubis without another thought. I think he was more worried about you and me then himself at the time. When he got the upper hand he drained Anubis and what happened after is what you saw. He turned into stone." His right hand brushed my bangs out of my face, while Edward was nuzzling my neck.

"I was so worried." I chocked out. "I also have something to tell you." I closed my eyes. "Since Edward has killed Anubis Bella has spoken to Aro and its only a matter of time before our end comes." I clung to Edward while I brought Carlisle's hand to my chest and held onto it.

"Shhhhhh." Edward whispered in my ear. "I'm not mad. I know that you need to keep things to yourself but just because I have killed Anubis doesn't mean anything, now does it love?" Edward raised my face to his. "As long as we are together then nothing can stand in our way." He kissed my forehead then turned and brought Carlisle into a bruising kiss.

"We need to plan." Carlisle told us after Edward let him go. "If we are unprepared then the will surely take us down."

Edward nodded while I searched the future. I kept coming up with blacken space. "I still cant see." I whimpered hugging my mate. Edward just held me as he saw my thoughts.

"I wont let anything happen to either of you." Edward promised as his other arm left me and I felt him bring Carlisle closer. I snuggled into my mates arms as Carlisle wrapped his arms around both Edward and I.

**(Jasper's Pov)**

I could feel that Aro was rather worried but there was something that had his curious. I kept my gaze cool as not to give anything away. I could smell from here that something in my mates scent has changed but I wont bring it up until we are alone. Bella's emotions however were rather fun to be around.

"I purpose that you, Aro, go back to Volterra and rule that side of the world and leave this side to me." Bella stood her eyes were darkening and I could feel a shift in her emotions coming.

Enyo was close to the surface. Aro's emotions were also rather upsetting. He was highly pissed and I could only guess that he was not use to someone telling him to leave. Snarling Aro stood in one fluid movement. I stood beside Isabella to let him aware of my presence.

"Be careful how you answer Aro." Bella warned as her head lowered but her eyes stayed on him. I could feel that Enyo was alive and well and in the room. "Because I would hate to have to send your brother's your ashes because you were incapable of keeping your cool." An evil grin spread across her face as she waited for him to answer.

I just stood there trying to send calming waves through the room but it was bouncing off Bella and Aro which could only lead me to believe that Enyo was shielding herself and Aro along with her. She was wanting him to snap.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. So what do ya think? Will Aro snap or will he be calm about the whole thing? What is Edward, Alice and Carlisle up to now that Edward has Anubis powers? And what is his powers? Well just stay tuned to find out. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 10: The Answers

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Twilight or its characters.**

**Review:**

_**(Jasper's Pov)**_

"_Be careful how you answer Aro." Bella warned as her head lowered but her eyes stayed on him. I could feel that Enyo was alive and well and in the room. "Because I would hate to have to send your brother's your ashes because you were incapable of keeping your cool." An evil grin spread across her face as she waited for him to answer._

_I just stood there trying to send calming waves through the room but it was bouncing off Bella and Aro which could only lead me to believe that Enyo was shielding herself and Aro along with her. She was wanting him to snap._

**Chapter 10: The Answers**

**(Bella's Pov - Conference Room with Aro and Jasper)**

I could see that Aro was thinking about what he wished to do. I just grinned because I was not above taking out one of the leaders of the Volturi. I raised an eyebrow to as a silent question. Was he going to let me rule this side of the world? Or was he going to try and take me out? It was his choice and only the right on would ensure that he would walk out of here.

"Well?" I asked taking a seat. "What will you do?"

Aro snarled. "You didn't give me much of a choice, did you?" He glared as his eyes went to Jasper.

"I gave you two choices actually." I smiled sweetly as I took Jasper's hand. "Either try and stop me from ruling this side of the world or you can leave here peacefully." I blinked a couple of times. "Well?"

I watched as I saw Aro thinking. I knew that he would take the less of two evils. He wasn't as stupid as others thought. Yes he had his bad times but who doesn't. Just like the second before last Lilith. She was not the best person yet the Lilith before her gave the powers over. That was during the dark times.

"I will go back and speak to my brothers about this then call." Aro stood his eyes showing nothing, now.

"Oh but I know what will happen." I smiled sweetly as I stood to be polite. "Do you want to know?" I tilted my head to the side. "Being the mother of all vampires I can see how things will go and what needs to happen. I could always take your spot." I lowered my head but my eyes were locked on Aro's.

Just then the door opened and Niol, Aisha, Jane and Demetri entered. Aisha looked from me to Aro then to Jasper. He shook his head so she moved over behind Jasper and I. Niol stayed by the door, his eyes scanning the room making sure that everything was alright. I knew that he was making sure that Jane and Demetri kept in line. I also knew that Maria and Javier were safe because Niko was with them.

"Jane, Demetri?" Aro stood as his hands folded in front of him.

"Yes Master?" Jane smirked as her eyes landed on me. I just raised my brow.

"We are leaving." He kept his eyes locked with mine. "My brothers and I are not needed here because we do not rule this side."

I nodded standing up. "Wise move." I looked at Niol. "Why don't you show our guest where they can feed before they need to leave. I know we have enough 'food' to spare a few liters.

Niol nodded as he stood and moved over in front of Aro. "If you will follow me." He then turned and headed out the door and to the feeding barn.

I didn't say anything until I knew they were far enough away. I turned and looked at Jasper and Aisha. "Edward has Anubis powers and will be coming for me shortly." I could see Jasper's eyes darkening.

"He wont touch ya." Jasper hissed crushing me to his chest. "He'll have ta go through me first."

I kissed Jasper on his chin. "Don't worry I know that there are a lot of vampires here that will also stand in protecting me." I turned to Aisha. "Why don't you tell grandmother that our guests have gone and that I need her, along Lira, to come see me."

"Of course, Boss." She smirked as she rushed out the door. I didn't know where they took my grandmother and her mate but I couldn't sense either of them. Of course they could be in the room I made to keep any vampire out. Even Emmett wouldn't be able to break through. Turning to Jasper I could see that the Major was close to the surface. I smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Don't worry." I whispered standing on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. "No one will hurt me because I know what they are going to do." I pulled back with a smile on my face.

Jasper raised his brow. "What's that darlin'?" His hands were on my hips.

"They think that if Edward will come running back that I will fall at his feet because he is going to tell me that he found a way to be human however I will know the difference." I shrugged. "Of course I know he will notice a difference in me." I smirked evilly.

"Yer rather special darlin'." Jasper kissed me just as the door opened.

"Mija' do you think you can keep your lips to yourself?" Maria walked in with Javier at her side.

"Don't bug them, when it was you, mi amor, that wanted to have some _fun_ not long ago." Javier wiggled his eyebrows. I almost gagged at the thought of my grandmother getting it on with anyone.

"Please tell me that I don't have to sanitize the panic room." I whimpered holding my mouth. "I do believe I can get sick now." I felt the blood coming up.

Jasper must have felt it as well because the next thing I knew I was in the bathroom puking all the blood I had left in my stomach along with any of the food left. When I was done Jasper went to the sink and got a rag for me to use. It was wet and I knew he had done so. I smiled weakly as I wiped my face. I knew it smelled nasty but at the same time I couldn't care less. My stomach was still kind of churning. Jasper must have felt that too because he was frowning as he looked at me. Maria came into view with a grin on her face along with Javier.

"Oh Mija!" She cooed as she rushed forward pass Jasper who was still frowning. "Why did you not tell me?" She kissed me on both sides of the cheek then pulled back kissing me on the forehead.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused, my eyes still on Jasper's.

Maria had a frown on her face as she looked from me to Jasper. Her eyes widen as she returned to Javier's side and whispered in his ear. He chuckled and turned walking away. Maria waved over her shoulder, blowing me a kiss. I shook my head as I tried to get a handle on what was going on. Looking at Jasper I still couldn't understand why he was looking at me like that.

"Jasper?" I questioned walking forward but stopped when he came to my side and dropped to his knees, kinda at the side, his hands were barely touching my stomach and his eyes finally widen as if he realized something. When his eyes came up I felt happiness, pride, love, wonder and gratitude filling me and I knew that it was from Jasper. "What is going on?" I asked in a shaking voice.

Jasper quickly picked me up, setting me in his lap after he shut the lid and flushed the toilet. "I can feel two sets of aura's from you." He told me. "One here," He placed a hand on my chest where my heart was beating slowly. "And one here." He then placed his other hand on my stomach.

I slowly understood what everyone was so happy about and then I could feel mine building. _I was pregnant!_ I screamed in my head. "It must have..." I looked into Jasper's eyes and found that his were glistening with unshedable venom.

"Yeah." He smiled crookedly. "I love ya with everythin' I have." He pulled my head down and took my lips with his.

"I love you, too." I whispered against his lips as I took his in a searing kiss.

**(Alice's Pov – In the Main Chamber)**

Anubis' bitch thought she would be the next wife however I put her in her place as I drained her in front of my mates. Carlisle and Edward both showed me just how much they loved my devious side. After hours and hours, and hours, of love making we finally sat down and decided what we were going to do. Edward would go back, even though I didn't like it, to Bella and persuade her that he wanted her back. I couldn't believe that he wanted to do this but he promised that I would be the one to kill her that way I could take her power. I was thrilled by that thought. After Edward proved himself he would ask her to hunt with him.

As soon as he got her away he would knock her out and bring her back here. He promised me that this would work however there was a few thing that I didn't like. Like he had to kiss her and hold her. I wanted to rip him apart for that suggestion. Now we were arguing with him about if we should go with him because we wouldn't want him to go alone. Since I couldn't see the his future if he went alone I didn't want him to go. Carlisle was with me in wanting to go with him only if we stay in the woods near by. Far enough away from the camp but near enough if he needed us.

"No." Edward snarled for the 10th time. "You two will stay here and wait for me." He looked at me then Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Edward but I must agree with Alice." Carlisle told Edward walking around behind me. "It is better if we go together. You know this as well as Alice. Don't you see in her thoughts why this is a good idea?" He kept his voice calm but I knew that his rage was boiling on the inside.

Edward closed his eyes as he tried to calm him temper. When they opened they were bright red where earlier they were black. As he started over towards me I couldn't help but cringe as he came towards me. He stopped and narrowed his eyes. The next thing I knew I was out of Carlisle's arms and in Edward's lap on the bed. He was holding onto me as I sat sideways. My legs were thrown over his while he was cradling me. My head was under his chin. I didn't want to look into his eyes. I was shaking bad enough. When Edward started to purr, as only mates could, I felt myself relaxing.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Edward asked as he tried to make me raise my head. I did but kept my eyes down. "You wont even look me in the eyes."

"I know what I have seen but you don't believe me." I whimpered in pain that I had hurt my mate but he had hurt me, too. "Ever since Bella, you have only been about her, not me. I'm your mate and your acting as if _she_ is your mate."

I clenched my eyes tight together because I didn't want to see my punishment coming. I didn't even look into the future because I knew it would do no good. After a few minutes I could feel them. When my head was raised I was shocked to see that Edward was raising it and he looked sad. I swallowed even though I didn't but I was rather shocked.

"I'm sorry." He told me kissing my forehead. "Once Bella and the Volturi are gone then I will show you how much I love you." He pulled me to him and held me. Carlisle was at our side and was smiling. I knew that it was hard on him because of the fact he was the neutral party.

"Don't worry." Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms around us both. "I know that everything will be fine."

I just nodded because I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be fine. I felt that this was the last time that I would be able to be in my mates arms. I didn't say anything or think of it because I knew that it would only hurt Edward. I just prayed that what ever happened we would be together.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Dun dun dunnn! So what ya think? So Alice has tried to tell her mates that the end is near but neither of them are listening. Aro finally agreed with Bella that she was the leader and ruler of western part of the world. How will Caius and Marcus feel about this? What will Jane and Demetri think? What about Bella being pregnant? Stay tuned for more til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 11: Day Of Reckoning

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Twilight or its characters.**

**Review:**

_**(Alice's Pov – In the Main Chamber)**_

"_Don't worry." Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms around us both. "I know that everything will be fine."_

_I just nodded because I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be fine. I felt that this was the last time that I would be able to be in my mates arms. I didn't say anything or think of it because I knew that it would only hurt Edward. I just prayed that what ever happened we would be together._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Chapter 11: Day Of Reckoning**

**(Bella's Pov – The Next Day)**

Rosalie, Esme, Aisha, Victoria and Irina were all thrilled. Esme called Eleazar, not long ago, to speak to him about coming down. She found out that Eleazar would be the lesion to the Volturi for me. I was shocked but then again I knew that Aro was still a little shocked, that I told him to get out of my country an my part of the world. I was glad because I would have hated taking out Marcus. He was a rather sweet guy if you look pass the facade he put up. I met him only once when he was over here taking care of some newborns not long ago.

Caius was with him and I knew the moment I saw him that I wouldn't like him but then he opened his mouth. Then any thought of being friendly went out the window. Snorting I turned my attention to the people in the room with me. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Peter, Charlotte, Maria, Jasper, Aisha and Niko. Javier and Niol were outside the doors keeping guard. At this moment I was getting dirty looks from Tanya which could only mean she still had a thing for Eddie boy. Eleazar and Carmen were respectful because they knew about Lilith.

Kate, Irina and Laurent were speechless because they had yet to see me, even though Irina and Laurent were staying here. Jasper hasn't let me out of his sight for very long, either. I also understood because of the fact that Edward should be arriving either tonight or tomorrow. Niko and Aisha were in their positions. One behind Maria and one behind me. Aisha stood behind me because I was at the head of the table while Jasper on my right and Maria on my left.

"I was rather shocked when I received the phone call from Aro." Eleazar said as he looked from me to Maria. "He was never a fan of the Feared War Lord of the South." His eyes were light but I could hear the hidden meaning in his words.

I cleared my throat. "That may be so but I made a offer he could not refuse." I smirked along with Jasper. "I was turned and trained to take him out and if he touched any of my army, he would know these things." Eleazar nodded.

"He had touched one or two but they never knew." He offered bowing his head. "He also mentioned that you were a force to be reckoned with." Eleazar looked surprised to see my powers. "A shield along with other things. Your shield is wonderful."

I smirked. "I can shield anyone in this room from Kate or anyone else." I looked at Aisha. "However even my shields have limits. I can not stop my first in commands gift." I looked back at Eleazar who looked at her and his eyes widen.

"I can understand why." He looked from her to Niko. "You seem to have quite a few talented vampires within your ranks." For some reason, the way he said that made me suspicious of what he was up to. I knew that he was a good friend to Carlisle.

_Something is not right._ I thought to myself as I looked around. Eleazar looked rather worried. "Is there a problem, Eleazar?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "You seem to be rather worried about something."

"Forgive me but as you know I am a friend of Carlisle for some time." He said causing Jasper to growl. I just grabbed his leg and squeezed. I nodded for him to continue. "What will you do to them?"

"If they come to kill me then I will kill them." I tilted my head to the side. "I will not let anyone get away with things that are against the laws. I have the same laws as the Volturi however I am more understanding because I know that all vampires have some problems." I looked over at Laurent.

"So you will kill them." It was Kate that spoke. "When they come here, you will kill them."

I nodded. "I know what they are planning." I said honestly. "If they were coming here to merely speak with me then I would let them leave safely but since they are coming to try and kill me then yes I will kill them first." I narrowed my eyes at Eleazar. "I also know that you are friends with him but if I find out that you are helping him then you, too, shall be put to death."

"So you will threaten us?" Tanya hissed as she narrowed her eyes to me. "Then you are no better than the Volturi."

I snarled but I didn't have to move. Aisha had her pinned to the wall within a blink of an eye. "Watch your mouth or I shall remove your tongue." She hissed in Tanya's face. "Boss, is the best leader for our world because she is fair. Never before has the Volturi let a vampire go that did wrong yet Boss had done so because she is understanding that everyone has made mistakes. If you kill in front of a human that you do not kill, the Volturi will slaughter you and your entire family, or coven, however Boss does things different."

"How so?" Esme asked looking at me with red eyes. I found that they looked better with red then gold. Healthier.

"If it is their first offense then I will hold them and punish them until they realize their mistake." I looked around the room. "When they learn, I release them and let them know I am always watching." I kept my face passive. "Most of them do not make the same mistake twice. At least they do not after I get through with them." I smiled as I leaned back in the chair.

Everyone was quiet for some time as they thought about what I said. I could see that Eleazar was rather torn between helping Carlisle and staying loyal to the Volturi. When the knock came to the door most of the vampires in the room jumped which I thought was rather funny. I had never seen such a sight before. I watched as Niko opened the door and James came into the room. The Cullens that were with me stiffened as he walked over and knelt in front of me. I waited til he stood before I addressed him.

"Yes?" I asked blinking a few times.

"Three vampires, two males one females are on their way." His eyes went to the other vampires in the room he did not know. "I believe it is all of them. Edward, Alice and Carlisle." His eyes came back to mine.

"Then we'll greet 'em at the gate." Jasper hissed as he stood. I could see that the Major was close to the surface. "I don't want 'em close ta the compound." He looked down at me.

I nodded standing. "The Major is right." I looked at Aisha and Niko. "You know your stations." Both nodded as they rushed out the door. "James go back to Victoria and let her know that I want her to make sure there is no where they can escape." I kept my eyes hard. Izzy was rattling the cage door to get out.

_**Let me out and I will deal with the bastard!**_ She yelled at me. **_The mind raper and pixie need to be taught a lesson. Along with the, so called, coven leader!_**

_Just wait._ I told her as I stood and walked out the door. _You will have your time shortly._

I just smiled as I walked out the front door and went to Jasper's side as he stood waiting for our _'guests'_. I couldn't help the humor that bubbled up inside me. I was going to take down Edward because I could tell it was him that killed Anubis. Oh how fun this would be. He was now my _brother_.

**(Major's Pov)**

Jasper had let me out in case our mated needed me instead of him. I had Ares locked up tight because I would deal with the young kid. Bella stood next to me but I could tell that Izzy wanted to come out. I held her hand as the three vampires came into view. Edward looked different but Alice and Carlisle looked the same. I could feel the alertness but the wary from Alice. Her eyes grew wide as they grew closer. I knew that she could tell that I was out, not Jasper. Jasper was the sweet and kind gentlemen while I liked to have some fun. I ran off instinct but nothing like Ares. He was purely instinct.

"Calm yourselves." Bella whispered to her army.

I could feel their nerves but more importantly, glee. They were excited to be standing behind her. I always used fear in order to keep them on my side but it seems our mate had other things. I can remember when Jasper got the tour. It was rather shocking, to say the least. Sending out a calming wave, I didn't place to much on them just enough to calm them from jumping. Some more then others. I could tell that there were about three newborns in the group because their emotions were running the highest.

"They are earlier than expected." Niol said from his position behind Bella.

"It makes no difference." Bella smirked as she stepped ahead of everyone a few feet. I moved up to her side because I would not let her get hurt. Not when she was pregnant.

I just grinned when saw that they stopped about 50 yards away from the entrance. Edward was standing on the right side with Alice in the center and slightly behind Carlisle. I could tell that they were all shocked at the vampires that gathered in order to stop them from achieving their goals. I smiled wider as I notice Alice go into a vision. I cut my eyes to Bella and noticed that her eyes were sparkling like diamonds in the sun. She had a plan and I could only hope that it would work.

**(3rd Person Pov – Volterra, Italy)**

Aro walked into the throne room where Marcus and Caius were sitting. As soon as he entered both brothers walked over and took his hand, bowing their heads slightly. Aro nodded as he pulled away and went to his seat. He was rather upset from his trip to America. What he thought would be an easy trip turned out to be more than he bargained for. On his way back to Volterra, he received a phone call from his dear friend Carlisle asking for assistance. Aro had to refused which did not go unnoticed neither Edward or Carlisle.

"Is there something you would like to discuss with us?" Caius walked over in front of his eldest brother. "What did you find?"

"Do tell us brother." Marcus said in his whisper of a tone.

Aro stood and started to walk away when he turned with a sad look on his face. "I was given two options but also answers." He closed his eyes as though he was thinking. "I met with the young Isabella. She is quite magnificent as she appears. The only thing that was different was her attitude and her appearance."

"Is Lilith back?" Caius hissed, his eyes darkening with anger.

Aro nodded as he held his hands out to his brothers. He sat down because his mind felt weary from his travels. It always wore him out traveling unless it was by foot because he needed to touch so many people. Caius and Marcus took his hands and Aro then pushed those memories of his time with the Most Feared Southern War Lord. When he was done he pulled back and leaned back in his chair. Aro watched as his brothers tried to understand what he just showed them. Marcus was rather understanding, unlike Caius. Caius hissed as he started to pace the width of the throne room.

"Who does she think she is!?" He demanded as he spun around and looked at Aro with darkened eyes.

"Someone we do not wish to mess with brother." Aro hissed as he stood. "She has a fire starter as well as an illusionist. Not to mention, the fire starters mate, who can cause you pain by just looking. That male is just like Jane but his pain is more intense. I would hate to be on her bad side. Lilith also gave her the power of the ancients." He whispered the last part as he closed his eyes. "Never before have I seen such memories." He shook his head looking at his brothers.

"What of Anubis?" Marcus asked his eyes looking from Caius to Aro. "Who has or will have his power?"

Aro sighed as his back straightened. "It seems that my old friend Carlisle has out grown his usefulness." He grit his teeth. "Edward has deceive us all by what I have seen in Isabella's thoughts. In fact, we were all lied to. Carlisle is not Esme's mate and Edward was not Isabella's. They were truly all mated together. Edward, Carlisle and Alice." His eyes were at Marcus. "How could they have tricked you?"

"I do not know brother but we will find out." Aro's eyes darkened with anger. He would make the bastard pay who ever he was that was helping Carlisle, Alice and Edward.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I am sorry that is was such a long time since I last posted on this story but I am working on quite a few and finishing another. I only have the Epilogue for Time Stops For No One. Its a Inuyasha/DragonBallZ crossover. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 12: A Fight To The End

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Twilight or its characters.**

**Note – I don't know when but I will be moving sometime in the future and will not be able to post or write for a while. When that time comes I will try and let you know before hand but I am sorry if that doesn't happen. Now onto the next chapter of this story...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Chapter 12:**** A Fight To The End**

**(Bella's Pov – Standing Next to Jasper)**

Izzy was pacing in the back of my mind waiting for the time for her to come out and play with Eddie Boy. She had so many plans for him since he could feel more pain than ever and with him having Anubis powers he will parish with the sun. I could only wait til the sun would hit the horizon in about five hours. It was a pity that him and the good doctor along with the false seer came when they did. I wanted to see what it was like to watch a fire like that. I had seen it before but others had made it. With this the sun would burn everything away from him, slowly as it boiled the blood/venom in his veins. I could tell that Alice was trying to stop Edward from coming forward but he back handed her and she went flying backwards into Carlisle's arms. I was rather pissed because he hit a female than the fact he hit Alice. No one should have to deal with that kind of abuse. Even her.

"Why have you come Edward?" I called to him as I stepped forward.

Aisha stood along with Niol. Niko hissed as he narrowed his eyes at Alice. I could see that she was trying to see their futures. I couldn't help but laugh at them because that wouldn't work. Not now, not here and certainly not with me in the picture. I was a shield and I didn't do things half assed. I smirked as I watched through gleeful eyes that Alice finally figured that it was me that blocked her ability. She half yelled half screamed as she tried to break out of Carlisle's hold and come at me. I held my arms out which caused Jasper to growl from my side. I hissed as I cut my eyes quickly to his then back.

"You get one chance." I warned them waiting for their attack.

I could tell when Edward was about to lunge because his muscles tensed then he spun and tried to tackle me to the ground. It would have happened if I didn't place my barrier around me and he knocked himself backwards as he ran head first into the shield. Jasper was a nervous wreck. I could feel that he was nervous because he was projecting slightly. I shielded him until he could get his nerves, for me as well as our child's, health and well-being. I tsked Edward as I started to circle him. Carlisle was holding back Alice which I thought was rather thoughtful.

"You forget,_ sister._" Edward smirked as he stood from the crouched position he landed in. "I also have abilities." I then forgot to watch his hands as I was hit in the shoulder with a fire ball.

Hissing, I turned and ducked away from then as I tried to get away from him that way I could heal myself. I released my shield around Jasper because I could see that the Major was loose. I whimpered when I ducked and was barely grazed with another fire blast that Edward launched at me. I could hear snapping and metal being ripped apart behind me but I was completely focused on Edward. He was the one I wanted and I would take him out. I growled loudly as I raised my shield was suddenly I could feel something fusing with it. When another fire ball came at me this time it was flung back at Edward. I smirked constricting the barrier to where it was a thin barrier around me. As I rushed him again I dodged another attack then slammed my fist into his jaw sending him flying backwards. I rushed forward and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. I slammed the little bastard into the ground.

I reached down and grabbed him around the neck, with one hand, then grabbed his hair with the other. I smirked as I pulled, tearing his head from his shoulders. I could see the blood flowing from the cracks that were forming. Suddenly, his head went flying into the air, the force I used was a little to extreme. When it came down again I caught it and tossed it into a fiery blaze that Aisha created. I then ripped his arms and legs off, tossing them into the fire followed by his torso. I would not leave anything to chance. I wanted him dead and now dead he would stay. It was also what could kill me if someone could over power me. As soon as I saw every piece of him burn, I doused the fire with my newest power of Water. I was shocked but that fused with my barrier was the only thing that kept me alive. Before I couldn't keep fire out but now I could.

I just wondered how long it would stay up til I was weakened. I already felt weak but that was from fighting with him before I found the power. I could hear hissing and snarling coming from behind me and I knew that it was from Carlisle and Alice. I smirked turning and looking right at them. I could see and smell the anger they were emitting. I just smirked wider as I stalked forward. Jasper and Charlotte had Carlisle and Alice. I kept my eyes locked on Carlisle's because I knew that Alice would see if I let her in on what I would do making a decision when it came to her punishment and I didn't want her to see anything. I wanted her in the dark which would cause more fear and more anguish when I finally do decided what to do. I stopped about three feet from Carlisle and tilted my head to the side. I wondered if he would even look at me. His eyes at the moment were on the ground.

"You two are the only ones left." I said in a calm tone. My hands behind my back and I stood straight. "I wonder what I should do with you."

"Let us go." Alice whimpered helplessly. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"And why should I do that?" I blinked at her a couple of time. "You ruined my life when you brought me into this world and my great grandmother had to get me out of it. The only one I was truly in danger of was Edward because I was his singer and then to Alice because I would have taken Jasper away when she finally realized that Edward was her mate." I hissed my eyes darkening. I could feel Izzy wanting to come forth. Alice was trembling at the onslaught of my rage.

"Bella, please be reasonable." Carlisle tried to fight for his mate but this time I would take my anger out on this little bitch in front of me.

"I am being reasonable." I turned my head to Carlisle. "If you kill one mate then you must destroy the other." I could only smirk as I watched Alice eyes widen in fear.

"Boss?" Aisha came to my side. "Do ya need another fire pit?" I noticed that the one with Edwards was out.

I nodded. "I do believe I will need another one." I walked forward and grabbed Alice by the throat. "Because I still have two more to deal with."

I didn't wait for anyone to say anything as I ripped Alice's head off and threw it into the fire, that Aisha had started. Charlotte helped ripping off her arms and legs but it was me that threw her torso into the fire because I knew that this would be harder with Carlisle. Turning to him, I found that Jasper had already ripped Carlisle apart and was standing there over his piled limbs. I just nodded as I watched him toss the rest of the traitors into the flames. I could smell the sweetness to the smoke but it only caused Izzy to purr in delight. I finally had my revenge over Edward, Alice and Carlisle.

"Bella?" Emmett called from the back.

I turned and looked at the man that I called my brother at one time. His redden eyes were rather nice compared to the golden ones he wore. Even the red in Rosalie's eyes were natural. I grinned as I walked up to him and Rosalie. I could tell that everyone around us was rather worried about what was going to happen. I looked Emmett over then turned my attention to Rosalie. I could smell the fear in her scent. I wondered if she was frightened of me or what I had done.

"Yes, brother bear?" I asked looking back at Emmett. I knew that my eyes were soft because of his shoulders relaxing.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked as he looked around the compound. "Will you stay here or will you come with us?" His eyes came back to mine.

Esme was behind Emmett and I knew that they couldn't stay in the south because they were not use to the fighting. I shook my head as I tilted it to the side.

"I'm sorry, brother, but this is where I belong." I told him honestly. "But I also know that you, Rosalie and Esme are not use to the fighting. You are free to leave but just remember I would like you to come and visit." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry for what happened." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me tightly. "If ya ever need me you know the number." He put me back down and Jasper was at my side in and instant.

"Would you like to stay for the celebration?" Maria walked forward with Javier next to her. "Since I retired, Bella has not allowed a party to celebrate her take over but I believe there is something to celebrate now, don't you agree, mija?" She turned her eyes to me.

I nodded. "Yes, I will concede that we can now have a party." I just grinned when Aisha squealed like a little kid on Christmas. Victoria grabbed Aisha, Esme, Rosalie and Charlotte and rushed into the house to get everything ready.

Maria smiled as she walked up to me and wrapped me in her arms. "I am so proud of you mija." She whispered kissing my temple. "You have done more than I could ever imagine." I could see the venom in her eyes that would never fall.

"She has done well." Javier stepped up to her side. "Even Lira said that everything should die down."

I noticed that Lira was by herself but then again she was always a loner. She nodded once then turned and headed back into the house. I smiled as I watched her leave. Like the others in my army, they could come and go as much as they wished. I didn't make them stay if the south was getting to much for them. Even I took small breaks but no one knew when and where. I felt arms wrap around me and looked over my shoulder. It was Jasper and his eyes were locked on mine. I could see that he needed sometime, just for us. I smiled then turned to look at the others.

"You all get a day off." I called to them.

There was whooping and hollering but I knew they would still be on guard. They vanished as fast as they showed. I knew that the few mated couples in the fighters were heading to their rooms to make their own amusement. I turned to Jasper, still in his arms, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I raised up and kissed him softly on his lips. He growled as he scooped me up and rushed me to our room. I could smell that no one had entered and knew that it was because of the fact they knew better. The only one other than myself allowed to enter my room, besides Jasper, was Maria. Aisha was allowed in but she knew only when I told her she could. The others knew not to enter under any circumstance.

"Ya alright, darlin'?" Jasper whispered as he walked me over and set me down on the bed.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Perfect, now that everything has been taken care of." I leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Now all we need to do is live the rest of eternity together and everything will work out fine."

Jasper smirked as he leaned down and kissed me once again. "Yer amazin'." He told me as he kissed me again. "Why don't ya rest because I know yer tired." He looked down at me with a smile on his face.

"That sounds like a great idea." I told him snuggling into his side and closed my eyes. "Wake me up for the party." I whispered dozing off.

"No problem." He told me as I slipped into sleep world. I knew that everything would finally be the way it was suppose to be.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next to the last chapter of this story. I hope that you all have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I have also adopted 'A Great Love' from Everlastingmuse. It will be redone before I place it on the site but I hope that you will like what I did with it. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Twilight or its characters.**

**Note – I don't know when but I will be moving sometime in the future and will not be able to post or write for a while. When that time comes I will try and let you know before hand but I am sorry if that doesn't happen. Now onto the next chapter of this story...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Chapter 13:**** Epilogue**

**(3rd Person Pov – 10 years later)**

Bella was sitting outside watching her son and mate run around the compound sparing. Emmett and Rosalie were due to arrive back today. They had taken off with Esme after the party that was for the end of Edward, Alice and Carlisle. Eleazar visited a few times telling her about vampires that were causing trouble on her side of the world. She sent Aisha and Niko after the vampires and found that someone was changing young ones. She had called and told the Volturi and let them know she had taken care of the ones making immortal children. That was also something else that Bella agreed with the Volturi. Kids younger than 16 should not be changed for any reason. Maria was in the house cooking for Bella and Gabriel. Jasper and Bella had a hard time trying to come up with a name for their son so Maria and Javier gave them the name of Gabriel. Bella asked Maria who the person was before with the name and she told Bella that it was her grandfather's name. Bella thought it was perfect. Jasper loved the name but wanted his name in there somewhere so their son is Gabriel Jazz Whitlock.

"Mom!" Gabriel called to her as he came walking up with his father. "I finally beat dad in a match!" His smile was wide.

He stood about the same height as Jasper and looked almost like his father except his eyes were a light brown. Neither of them understood the coloring of his eyes but Bella figured that it was a brown from her human life but lightened because of the color of Jasper's eyes when he was human. A greyish blue. He may only be 9 but he looked like an adult and that made me rather happy. I thought for the first couple of years that I would lose him to old age but as soon as his 7th year passed he stopped growing. I was more than thrilled that he was going to be with us for the rest of our immortal lives.

"That is wonderful." Bella couldn't be more proud of her son. It was no easy feat to beat Jasper, she should know.

Gabriel walked up to his mother and touched her cheek showing her what happened. Bella watched with a smile across her face and Jasper just stood back grinning. He had worked to help Bella raise their son but soon he realized that he had everything he could ever want. His son would carry on the Whitlock name even if he was killed in battle not that he would be. He was still unbeatable it if came to others but with his mate and son they were the only ones that could take him and win. James and Victoria headed north for a while but soon came back saying they liked it better down south. Esme showed up a couple of times but the last time she had found a man, which was still human, and felt that she couldn't live without him.

Jasper told Esme that she finally did find her true mate. Soon after, Nathan was changed and began his life with Esme. They were due to arrive not long after Emmett and Rosalie. They still had some trouble with the rogue vampire trying to take her place as the leader of the western side of the world but they realized not long after the first hit that they shouldn't have even tried. Aro along with Marcus has come to visit but Caius refused to abide by her rules thus he was not allowed to step food on American soil or any other soil that was on her side. Aro and Marcus agreed but they all came to an understanding that Bella would only travel as a visitor if she visited the eastern side.

They were interrupted when a loud squeal came through the air. Gabriel, Bella and Jasper all turned to see that Rosalie and Emmett had arrived. Rosalie was looking at Gabriel with a shocked look on her face. Emmett just stood there with one arm around Rosalie staring at his sister and brother and nephew. They haven't seen Gabriel in 6 years. He was only 3 years old when they left and he looked around 10 or 11. Now Gabriel stood there as a full grown adult, more or less, at the age of 9. Emmett and Rosalie walked up slowly towards them because they knew Gabriel but they didn't know him. It had been 6 years which is nothing to a vampire.

"Is that Gabe?" Emmett gasped walking forward slightly.

Gabriel sniffed as he stood in front of his mother but when Rosalie and Emmett's scents hit him his eyes widen as he rushed forward and picked Rosalie off the ground, spinning her around in circles.

"Aunt Rosie." Gabriel yelled happily. "I'm so happy yer here." His southern twang showed through slightly.

Emmett chuckled at his nephew. "Hey there squirt." He playfully pouted. "No hug for your favorite uncle?"

Gabriel smiled as he lowered Rosalie to the ground and ran up to Emmett and picked him up. Emmett's eyes grew wide as Rosalie started to chuckle.

"Hey, Uncle _Emmy_." Gabriel smirked setting his uncle down. "Wanna go spar?" There was a twinkle in his eyes.

Emmett smirked and slapped his hands together. "You bet!" He exclaimed as he followed Gabriel over to where him and his father was sparing.

Bella sighed as she leaned into Jasper's embrace. "Do you think he'll let Emmett win?" She looked up at her mate.

Rosalie stepped up. "What do you mean by that?" She frowned knowing that Emmett was the strongest.

"Gabriel bet me fer the first time taday." Jasper told his twin sister. "Ya should'a seen 'im." You could see the pride in Jasper's eyes.

"Then I guess that Emmett and I will need to stick around for a while." Rosalie said not saying anything else. She cut her eyes to Bella. "He does need to know how to fight better."

Bella gasped as she jumped up with her hands over her mouth. "Does that mean that you and Emmett will be staying here for a while?" You could see that she was tearing up.

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, since mom and her new mate are going to be staying here, Emmett and I decided that it would be nice to have the family together, again." She hugged Bella.

They had talked and finally decided that there was no need to fight between the two of them. Jasper smiled as he watched his mate and sister hug then walk off only to god knows where. Both Emmett and Rosalie had red eyes still but that was only because they fed like Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. They only hunted criminals or the terminally ill. Jasper shook his head and headed over to where his son and brother was sparing. He didn't want to miss when Gabe took his uncle down for the first time. He knew it would be rather hilarious to watch. Maria and Javier were standing in the living room of the house and watched as their family went their separate ways.

She knew that a rough road was still ahead of them but she had faith that her granddaughter and her mate along with his family would keep the south under her control and make this side of the planet a better place to live. They both watched as Esme and Nathan showed up and everyone gather around the two with smiles and congratulations. Turning, Maria headed back into the kitchen where she was cooking leaving her mate, Javier to watch his family as they came to know one another again. Everything was working out the way that Maria had planned as soon as she found that her granddaughter was hanging with vampires. It was maria that brought them all together in the end.

Blood and love does conquer all.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes this last chapter is a little shorter than the others but it is the last chapter of the story. It just summarized what happened after everything happened. Gabriel, Jasper and Bella's son, grew into a happy man while everyone else found their soul mate – Esme... I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I had writing it. I have also been thinking about posting a story for Pitch Black/ Riddick... You do have to admit Vin Desil is rather hot in that movie... Now til the next story keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


End file.
